Princess of the Sun and Moon
by tyler161987
Summary: This is a crossover between Winx Club and Sailor Moon. It is pre-season 5 for Winx Club and way after season 5 for Sailor Moon. Enjoy!
1. New Power

CHAPTER ONE: New Power

Stella was looking in the mirror, surprisingly, when occurred to her she didn't know much about her mother. It wasn't unusual for her to ponder where she came from, but it was peculiar that she thought about it so much lately. Nothing major had changed, except the new power she was feeling inside her felt as though it were about to explode. She felt the words forming in her mind and in her heart. She just didn't know where they came from. It had to be her mother's side. It had to be. And whatever it is, she was going to find out.


	2. A New Beginning

CHAPTER ONE: A New Beginning

"Stella, you can't just leave! At least take me with you. Please, don't do this!" Stella rolled her eyes as she held the camera to Bloom's overdramatic face. And cue the waterworks. Stella had to hold in the laughter that bubbled within her. She saw Bloom drop to floor sobbing, her sign to pause the camera. Stella looked at Bloom and they both burst out laughing.

"I don't mean to be the fun sucker, but if we want this to work, then we have to keep shooting. You guys!" Techna, the brainy one in the group, took the camera from Stella and stood back. She looked at Stella and raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, Ok. Let me calm down. Maybe Bloom should go to a different room." Stella looked to Bloom who instantly started to giggle again.

"I think I can take her from here Stella."

"Sky! You came!" Bloom rushed into the arms of her boyfriend and kissed him. They had not seen each other in a while. They had gone their separate ways after they had defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle. Sky had to go back to Eracklyon and Bloom had to go to Sparks to begin her reign as Princess of Sparks. The first real contact they had made was when Bloom called the former Red Fountain guys to be in Stella's master plan video. The video was to show Stella running away. They were going to give it to King Radius who would hopefully tell Queen Luna, Stella's mother, who would rush to Solaria and Stella could see her.

"Stella! My love!" Brandon, Stella's Red Fountain hottie, was tall and muscular. His brown hair lay to one side of his face perfectly and his face was extremely "symmetrical." Stella was never going to let that rescue mission go. Stella ran into his open arms. She hugged him tightly and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Stella, you're up!"

"Be right there, Tech! Sky, take Bloom somewhere so I can concentrate. Brandon, we're on. Let's rock this video!"

"AND ACTION!"

"Daddy, I am eloping with Brandon. I can't stand being a princess anymore, let alone one of _Solaria. _I have no remorse, father. Goodbye. Do not come looking for me, for I am going somewhere you would never ever look for me. A place with no lies and no secrets! I am never coming back. I HATE YOU!"

"King Radius, I am taking your daughter with me. I am sorry for your loss. Wish us the best of luck."

"And, cut! Njow all we need is Layla, Musa, Flora, and Roxy. I am not sure Layla is coming, though. What with-" Techna cut off. They all knew what she was saying, or going to say. As strong as Layla seemed, she was hurting. She confined in none of the girls anymore and rarely left Nabu's side. She cried all the time when she thought no one was looking and rarely, if ever, smiled, let alone laughed. You could feel sadness enter the room whenever she did. Roxy would be hard too since she was either at Alphea studying all the time or working on Earth. Musa was on tour, again, for Jason. It would be extremely difficult to get in touch with any of them. But, the girls would try, for Stella. It was going to be hard, but not impossible. Bloom was going to visit her parents on Earth and retrieve Roxy, Techna was going to get Musa, and Stella was going to try and sheer up Layla. The boys were going to escort them on their journey. The rest was up to fate, and the odds looked slim.


	3. Finding Roxy

CHAPTER THREE: Finding Roxy

"I will have one Fruity Surprise with extra strawberries and no bananas, please, and make it with double whipped cream." Bloom said to the spunky girl working at the Fruity Music Bar. Her once long purple hair was cut to her shoulders and the yellow tips were now hot pink.

"There is only one person I know who orders that." The girl said turning to face her old friend. "Bloom! I missed you so much!" Roxy reached across the counter to give Bloom a tight hug. "And Sky, too! To what do I owe this pleasure? It is a pleasure visit, isn't it?" The look on Bloom's face gave them away. No, it wasn't.

"Sky, may I have a minute alone with Roxy?"

"Sure, Bloom. If you need anything, I will be waiting just outside." He pecked Bloom on her cheek and walked outside to lay on the beach.

"What's wrong Bloom? Is everything alright? To be honest, you look aweful." Roxy handed the smoothie over to Bloom who held it in her hand. Roxy was right. Bloom looked aweful. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Stella was having the worst nightmares and Bloom styed up all night consoling her or having nightmares of her own. She was exhausted beyond relief.

"Roxy, I need your help. It's Stella. I am worried about her, scared she may do something she will regret. She wants to find her mother, the one who left when she was little." Bloom explained the plan to Roxy, who listened patiently to her friend. When Bloom was done, she spoke.

"I thought Stella went to her mom's in the summer? She used to complain about double packing and told me what a pain it was. You think she was lying?" Roxy, the newest in the Winx Club picked up on the smaller details the girl's may have never noticed. Bloom had wondered the same thing, but when she asked Stella, the reply ws always the same. No answer or change of subject.

"That's a good point Roxy. Why would she lie to us like that? Well, if you want to come, we can ask her together."

"Bloom, I start my second semester at Alfea tomorrow. I can't just miss it. Even with my mom tutoring me, I already have to learn more than the other girls and it takes me longer to find my way there. I am so sorry Bloom, but I just can't go with you!" Roxy stifled a cry. She hated bailing on her friends, the ones who accepted her and liked her when nobody else would.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay! I remember my first year at Alfea! It was dreadful! I couldn't even transform. I thought I lost my magic for weeks!" Bloom smiled at Roxy who giggled. "I have an idea! I can take you to Alfea! That way, maybe Mrs. Faragonda can give us some advice on Stella and you can get to Alfea! What do you say Roxy? Sound like a plan?"

"Deal! But don't forget, you are kind of famous now, so lay low. I don't want to be embarrassed!" Roxy laughed as Bloom went to get Sky. He needed to fill up the ship, they had another stop on their trip.


	4. Techna

CHAPTER FOUR: Techna

"No ticket, no entry. Now scram!" The guard at the door wasn't budging. Even after trying to use her Believix, the guard wouldn't hear a word of her story. Musa must have some pretty crazy fans. Techna was going to have to try a different approach to getting into Musa's sold out concert. She glared at the guard who simply smiled a toothy grin and shooed her away. Techna turned the corner and walked for a couple minutes until the noise of the stadium was dimmed out. The dark streets were empty. Techna took out her PalmPixie, a gift from her pixie, Digit, and used it scan the area where Musa was getting ready to sing. There was no entrance, not a sinlge one, that ddn't have at least six guards at each door. Plus, there were no ventilation gates because it was an open ceilinged area. _Oh duh, _Techna thought as she tucked the PalmPixie away. She took one last look around, looked at the sky and shouted, for the first time in what felt like ages, "BELIEVIX!"

"Excuse me, may I go through please?"

"Oh, not you again! Look miss, I already told you- What the?" The guard turned asnd saw what looked like an angel, a purple, sparkly angel. He grabbed at his radio and stun gun as the girl giggled.

"Thanks, I can let myself in." And with that, Techna took off straight up into the air, flying to the top of the stadium walls and over before the guard could even blink.


	5. Musa

CHAPTER FIVE: Musa

_Musa! Musa! Musa! We love you! You rock! Musa! Musa!_

Musa took a deep breath. Why did she always get so nervous in front of these crowds? She was living her dream; touring the country with Jason, his wife Astrix, and Riven. She gripped her guitar, the same guitar the girls had gotten her as a good luck present. It was firey red with golden streaks. The charm that hung from the tip was a heart with the initials "WINX" on it. How she missed them. She had hoped they would show up to one of her concerts, but it wasn't likely. She stepped out into the bright lights that beamed across the staged. The place was packed. She looked back to see Ricevn giving her a thumbs up and blowing her a kiss. Astrix had one arm around Jason and the other sitting protectively across her stomach. Musa winked at them and turned to the crowd pumping a fist in the air. She brought the fist down hard as she swept the fingers across her guitar. The sound was magical and gave her so much power. Too bad there wasn't a bad guy right here in front of her. She could have blown him away in one strike. She opened her mouth and began to sing her favorite song:

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again, I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me! What hurts the most, was being so close, having so much to say, and watching you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been. Not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do!"_

Musa had written this song for Layla, hoping to get through to her in the one way Musa could. But Layla never heard the song. Musa always had tears forming in her eyes by the second verse. She wished with all her heart there was some way to help her dying friend. Musa looked into the crowd. Some had tears in their eyes all for their own reasons. She wanted to reach at least one of the people she cared about, one of the girls. She looked at the moon, so peaceful and immense. It always gave her a bit of rest to see the stars and know that somewhere out there, her friends were thinking about her too. At least she hoped they were.

And then she saw it, something that actually made her stop singing. Musa had seen a lot of crazy things at her concerts; naked people, people trying to fly, people with signs asking her to marry her or bare their child. But none of them made her stop singing like it did tonight. When she stopped, the crowd went crazy, yelling for an encore and begging her to continue. Musa grabbed the microphone with both hands. She yelled into the mike for everyone to be quiet. Immediately, the crowd was silent. After several minutes of silence, everyone was facing what had distracted Musa. It was a flying girl in a beautiful outfit with sparkled wings. Her hair was cropped short but gorgeous none the less. She hovered in place for a few moments, the held her hand out toward Musa. Musa looked to Riven, who was staring at Techna with a smile from ear to ear and a hand on his belt loop where he kept his sword magically tucked away. He looked at Musa and nodded, walking slowly onto center stage. Musa, microphone still in hand, yelled for the first time in months at the top of her lungs "LET'S GO BELIEVIX!" and flew into the air transforming in front of thousands of her biggest fans.


	6. Layla

CHAPTER SIX: Layla

"Hello, I am here to see Layla. She should be in with Nabu. I can let myself in." Stella turned away from the receptionist's desk only to see the receptionist, who, going by what her name tag said, was named Martinita, had stepped from behind the desk to block Stella's path. Brandon took a step toward Stella, grabbing her hand protectively.

"Is there a problem, miss? My girlfriend and I are here to see our dear friend. Now please, let us by." Brandon looked sternly at Martinita who frowned slightly and looked away. Stella broke from Brandon and reached out to touch Martinita gently on the arm.

"Miss, what happened? Is everything okay? Is Nabu…?" Stella broke off. The look in the receptionist's eyes said it all. "Where is Princess Layla?" No reply. "Tell me please!" The receptionist took a step back.

"I am so sorry, Princess Stella. I tried not to, but they made me. I, I. I couldn't help it. Those eyes, they could make anyone! I wish, I wish I could have been stronger!" Martinita collapsed sobbing. She grabbed her shirt and frantically began running it across her tear streaked face. Stella looked at Brandon. Instinctively, they both ran to Nabu's room. He was there. Nabu had been in a coma since the day they defeated the Wizards almost a year ago. He looked the same as he did back then. The only difference was that there was no girl sitting at the edge of his bed. Stella had begun to cry. Brandon put his arm around her and leaned his head against her shoulder. He heard the small whisper at the same moment he thought it.

_"Where is Layla?"_


	7. Diamond is a Girl's Best Friend

CHAPTER SEVEN: Diamond is a Girl's Best Friend

_ Layla couldn't feel anything. She was floating in place above a large palace. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. The palace was made entirely out of some sort of crystal. It was magnificent, but she was confused as to where she was. She looked around but saw nothing but the beautiful castle, literally nothing else. Then she felt it, a hand on each shoulder. She jerked around to see her opponent, but no one was to be seen. Heat burnt her feet. She looked below her to see the wonderful palace below her had set on fire. She tried to summon her magic to put it out but couldn't move. She looked at the castle with fraught, wishing she could do something. She felt the heat increasing, if she didn't move, she would burn down with the crystal palace. She saw the flames rise around her. She was doomed and she couldn't even scream out for help. Just as she was about to be engulfed in hot flames, she felt someone grab her and pull her away. She opened her eyes as she felt the heat go away. She looked at her savior. Stella! Only, this Stella was different. Her hair was pulled into two long braided ponytails and she wasn't in her Believix form, or any winx transformation Layla knew of. Stella's outfit was strange, but in a weird, calming way. She had a white and gold sailor top on and a ruffled red, gold and blue skirt. Her shoulder straps were rounded and puffy and her white gloves stretched almost all the way up her arm. She had tall white boots and a long red ribbon around her waist. On her forehead was a strange symbol. It looked almost like a crescent moon. She looked into Stella's eyes and for a moment had a flashback of her childhood, stories flooding back into her mind. None of it connected in her mind, though. It didn't make sense. Why was she here, where was she? Stella looked down so they were looking directly at each other. Stella opened her mouth. _

_ "Help me find myself and yours too will be saved." And then Stella let go, dropping Layla into nothingness._

When Layla awoke, she was surprisingly comfortable. She thought back to her dream, trying to make sense of it. She looked around. "_Where am I?" _she thought. She felt weak but not immobile. She sat straight up and swung her feet to the side of the huge circular bed.

"Ah, Miss Layla. How are you felling? I hope you slept well enough." The white-haired man stepped from the shadows into the window light. He was well dressed and very handsome, and around her age, too. "_No!" _Layla thought, _"I only love Nabu!" _

"Why have you brought me here fiend? What do you want from me?" Layla jumped from the bed and spun around facing him in a warlike stance. "Answer me or I will fight you!"

"Do not speak to my brother like that! You brought yourself here! Now calm down or I will attack you and you will be sorry that you argued with the keepers of the Dark Crystal!" Another man round the same age emerged from the dark. He had dark blue hair and was wearing a suit to maych. He also bore the black half-moon on his forehead, like his so-called brother.

"Calm down Sapphire. She probably can't remember that part. Now, Miss Layla, Please let me explain. My name is Prince Diamond and I think I can help you in your present situation."


	8. A Tireless NeoQueen

CHAPTER EIGHT: A Tireless Neo-Queen

She was worried. Her daughter had yet to return and she had this _feeling_ that something was happening to her daughter. She had to be alright. It was just another mission. The queen herself had been on many when she was around her daughter's age. But Rini had to be okay. She had to. But then, the queen was rarely wrong with her suspicions. But Rini? She had been doing this for years, and the enemies were only getting weaker. This too she did not understand. Shouldn't villains be getting smarter, stronger? But the vision. She was stirred out of her thoughts by a touch to her hands. She looked up to see her husband, Darien, holding each hand in place as he climbed into their bed next to her. She looked at him, wanting to tell him that their daughter may be in danger, but didn't know how to explain it. She sighed at his comforting smile. Their daughter. The words stung in her mind, but she didn't know why. She felt like she had a hole in her mind, blocking out something important. She curled up next to her king as he flicked off the lights, bringing her thoughts from the real world long into her nightmares.


	9. Alfea

CHAPTER 9: Alfea

"Good morning Miss Faragonda. I can't believe how much I have missed this place!" Bloom ran forward to greet her old headmistress. Stepping back she looked at the enormous school. It was still as beautiful as the day she left. It seemed like an eon ago that she left her teaching position to seek out the very girl standing next to her and fight the evil Wizards of the Black Circle. She caught herself drifting off when Roxy nudged her in her side. She rubbed it as she said to the headmistress "I wish it could be a pleasure visit, though." Bloom sighed as she looked at Roxy. "Go ahead and unpack. I will do what I can here." Roxy smiled and ran off to chat with a friend she had made. Melody was her name.

"Bloom, come with me. We obviously have much to discuss. A cup of tea possibly?" Miss Faragonda smiled as she led the way her grand office looking over the courtyard of the place Bloom had once called home.

"Roxy! I missed you so much! Why didn't you call me? I have so much to tell you! You remember Kent, right? Well over the break he came all the way from his quadrant, a whole galaxy and a half away, to personally ask me to go to the Music Extravaganza! Remember that! I wanted to go with you, but you never ever replied to me! So Kent and I went and now we are official! Roxy! Roxy, did you hear me? Earth to Roxy! No, scratch that, Roxy come _back_ from Earth!" Roxy was accustomed to Melody and her excessive talking. They were great friends but Roxy was too fixated on Bloom. Could she persuade Miss F.? Roxy wasn't sure if she wanted her to. She was already s behind, and she liked school. She loved her friends, the teachers were awesome, the classes amazing, and even the food was decent. She saw Bloom turn the corner out of view so she turned to Melody instead.

"What?" Roxy knew that look. It was the look of suspicion. She didn't like it. Roxy told Melody everything, but at a different level. Melody was a friend you went to boy problems with or needed help studying spells. She was not, unfortunately, the go-to girl for advice on saving the world, which Roxy hoped not to do so soon for a second time.

"Who was that girl who arrived with you? I swear I knew her from somewhere, but can't place my finger on it. Is she new? Is she from Earth? What's her name? Is she friendly? Will she room with us? I wonder what size she is, her clothes were so cute. Is she good at magic? Does she already have a Charmix? Never mind, that's super advanced. Well, Roxy? Answer me!" Roxy didn't know what was worse, the pathetic pout on Melody's face or trying to figure out which question to answer first.

"Come on." Roxy grabbed her bags and looked at her friend. "We have a lot of unpacking to do and even more stories to share." Melody perked up at this, looking toward where Bloom had vanished. "Starting with Kent!" Roxy laughed as Melody picked up her four bags blushing and they started walking to their dorm room, smiling the whole way there.


	10. The Hint to Nowhere

CHAPTER 10: The Hint to Nowhere

"Please Bloom, sit down. We have much to discuss. Sugar or cream?" Miss Faragonda held a cup to Bloom. She took it, waving her hand over it subtly, changing it to lemonade. She had never been a tea kind of girl. Miss Faragonda smiled. Bloom shifted awkwardly in her seat. Being in this room reminded her of all the times she got into trouble when she was a student here. She glanced up to see the headmistress looking out the vast window. Bloom straightened up, ready to fight for Roxy to come with her. She opened her mouth.

"Take care of her. I feel much potential in her. She should also be reaching her Charmix soon. This may be the perfect opportunity. I expect you to keep up her studies and if she is behind on anything when she gets back, so help me Bloom!" Miss Faragonda turned around slowly. It was now that Bloom realized how old Miss Faragonda had gotten. Her face was worn and full of sadness. Her shoulders were slightly hunched and she had a cane sitting against her desk. Bloom stood up gently and smiled.

"I haven't let you down yet. I don't plan to start now. You have my word." With that, Bloom turned on her heels and sped down the corridors to Roxy's room. She was so excited to tell Roxy, she didn't notice the headmistress walk from behind her desk to the mirrored door that led to a room filled with both past and future. Nor did Bloom see how worried Miss Faragonda really was. And Bloom definitely never saw the mirror flash to a scene where a pink haired girl was fighting a two faced monster. On Earth.


	11. Old New Heroine

CHAPTER 11: Old New Heroine

"Roxy! You're here! Bloom, you are really something. If anyone could persuade Miss F. into letting us take Roxy, it's you. Ah, come here Roxy! Give me a hug, girly!" Stella rushed over to Roxy. She was cheerful. To Stella, Roxy being here was a way to make her fantasies reality. Roxy understood how much she wanted to see her mom, to hear her voice, to know why she left. Bloom used to know, but she had her people now. Bloom and Roxy gave her hope that she too could find her missing piece.

"Stella! Is everyone here? Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to unpack then pack then get my homework for the rest of the year and say goodbye and it was a lot of work actually!" Roxy smiled as she looked at the six other girls. Stella pretty as ever, Flora sweet as ever, Techna working on twelve different electronics at once, Musa playing air guitar, Bloom staring off into the distance deep in thought, and Layla. Layla wasn't there. She looked at Stella who cleared her throat. She then faced the entire group.

"Before the guys come in, I want to thank you all so much. This really means the word to me. Also, Layla is not coming. That's actually our mission now. I was being selfish. I only thought of my own happiness while Layla is suffering. When we find her, I want us to try everything to bring Nabu back." Stella glanced around at the confused faces staring back at her. "Layla wasn't at the hospital. She, apparently, left with a strange man to find a cure for Nabu. I want to find her before we do anything else. I am sure you all agree." She smiled at the nods. "Our only lead to Layla is that the man who took her had a black half-moon on his forehead and pure white hair. He was also dressed fashionably. He also left this." Stella reached in her pouch and took out the only clue the nurse had given her. She held it up for the group to see. It glistened in the light and made sparkles on the walls and anything it touched. It was Roxy who spoke first.

"I don't understand. What's so important about a crystal from Japan?"


	12. Not So Crystal Clear

CHAPTER 12: Not So Crystal Clear

"Roxy, what do you know about this? What does it mean?" Techna grabbed the small rock from Stella and walked away for the group in order to start scanning it in peace. Roxy looked at the group and started to explain.

"A couple of years ago, a girl in my school went to Japan for summer vacation. She brought back all kinds of souvenirs. One of them was rock that looked just like the one Stella brought back. I think the girl said something about it was special, but I can't remember what it was. Sorry." The group looked disappointed. The information was good, but didn't help them very much. Bloom was the first to speak again.

"Thanks, Roxy. Does the girl still live in Gardenia? We could ask her." Roxy shifted in place. She looked from Bloom to Stella to Brandon to the ground a couple of times before grabbing Flora's arm and pulling her aside. The rest of the girl's looked to each other in surprise. Roxy knew that she could tell them anything. They looked to see Roxy whispering furiously to Flora who looked pale. Then, suddenly, Flora started to laugh. She walked back to the group still smiling. Roxy was looking past everyone.

"This should be an interesting visit for most of us. It seems Roxy went to the same school as one of your old friends Bloom." Flora paused dramatically and looked to everyone stopping at Stella. "Who's ready to visit Mitzi?" The group fell silent and one could have heard a pin drop a mile away.

* * *

"If she even looks at Brandon, I have permission to clobber her." Stella was fuming. She was trying to keep her cool, but failing. The group was in Gardenia trying to decide on their next move. Getting information from Mitzi would be difficult. The Winx Club had decided to use their old Love and Pet shop and home as headquarters for the time when they were on earth. The store was just the way they had left it. All the pets were gone, but besides that the entire inventory was there. The girls had gone upstairs to rest and plan their strategy while the boys had gone to get supplies. "I mean it. I hate that girl! Why her? Why my Brandon?"

"Stella? STELLA!" Bloom had to yell over Stella's shrieks to get the princess to stop her complaining. "Stella, Musa has a plan. Go ahead, Musa."

"When I was on tour, going out in public was almost impossible to do without being seen and starting a commotion. If I did want to go out, I had to go in disguise. Riven and I found something that works great. If you want, I can demonstrate." Musa looked to the nods of the girls, and then took a deep breath. "It is super easy and the results are fantastic. "Musa dug around her purse for about twenty seconds before pulling out a small purple pen. "Here it is! Okay, here I go." Musa held the pen high above her head. "Disguise Power! Turn me into a famous and popular female singer from Earth!" The light was blinding. Musa was thrust into the air and when she came down, she looked nothing like the sporty rocker girl she used to be. Her long black hair was now medium length and dirty blond. Her once clear face was now splattered with glitter and various shades of eyeliner. Her clothes were extremely short and tight, not to mention ripped to nothing. Her high shoes added an extra two inches to her already long and slender frame. The girls looked shocked. They had seen some pretty weird styles but never one such as this. Layla looked faint. "Who on Earth am I?" Musa looked torn between amused and disgusted. Roxy laughed.

"You have heard of Ke$ha, have you? Never mind. This pen thing chose a perfect match though." Roxy giggled to herself as she took the pen away from Musa. "My turn!" She punched the pen into the air and waited until she, too was transformed into her wildest dreams.


	13. Monster in the Mirror

CHAPTER 13: Monster in the Mirror

"I hope this works." Bloom reached out to ring the doorbell. She stared at her hand. She wasn't used to seeing the long fingers and multi-colored nails. She pressed the golden doorbell, the checked her reflection in the doorknob. Her long red hair was chopped into shoulder length black hair, tied back with a thick hot pink headband. Her lips were bright red and her eyes coated in pink and red shadows and thick lashes. She pulled up her shirt AGAIN. This "Katy" woman she was impersonating wore very low cut shirts. She looked at Sky who glanced away quickly. _Real sly,_ she thought to herself. The boys were acting as the bodyguards to make them look more convincing. The door opened slowly. The girl who answered it looked shocked, absolutely stunned. Bloom reached her hand to grab the girl's moth before she could scream. Shifting her weight, Bloom pushed the tall girl back into the house, the rest of the gang filing in behind her. Riven, being the last one, shut the door lightly, checking to make sure nobody had seen the scene. Bloom let go.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE! ALL OF YOU! AHHHHHHHHH!" The girl looked from girl to girl. She was tall and slender. Her hair was waist length and white blond. Her eyes were sparkling blue and her face plastered with makeup. She looked utterly confused. "Wait? Why are you here again?" Flora stepped in. She was paler than her normal golden tan. Her brown hair now golden blond and her face made up to perfection. She looked like a human goddess. Taylor Swift, the real one, would have been proud of how sweet and genuine Flora was being. Just like the real singer.

"A person by the name of Mitzi has won a contest. Are you her?" Flora knew this girl was not the stuck up bossy rich girl they were looking for. Taylor Swift, however, did not. The girl's face broke out in a smile again.

"Yes, I am. I mean, no. Well, I am supposed to be for people she doesn't want to see. My name is Dianna. I am her cousin. So, is there any chance we can forget Mitzi and pretend I won?" Dianna smiled encouragingly. Bloom looked around to see Stella nodding and widening her eyes ferociously trying to signal a yes. She was even more beautiful than usual. Her figure was now tall and slender. Her hair was long, dirty blond, and perfect. Shakira was her stage name. The other girls also seemed willing to accept the sister over Mitzi, as long as she knew about the crystal. Bloom turned back to Dianna.

"I suppose you could be-"

"Who was it, D? If it's the Covergirl manager again, tell them I am so not interested in being their front page fake again. I want to be alone! Ever since that creep scandalized my career, I can't even step foot outside. None of the other stars live like this!" Mitzi's voice carried throughout the house, each word coming closer to the foyer. She turned the corner. Mitzi looked at the group with utter disgust. She crossed emotions from angry to hurt. "Dianna! Did you invite them here? Do you hate me that much?" Mitzi had changed. Her usual sass had become utter depression. Her long glamorous hair was chopped uneven and short. Her makeup was all smeared. The clothes she wore were designer yet all chopped up and holed. She looked plain sad.

"Mitzi?" Bloom's voice was high pitched as she squeaked out the question. Mitzi glared at Bloom. It was unlike her old gloating glares. This was one of pure hatred.

"What do you want from me? Can't I live in peace for one day?" Mitzi shrieked at she picked us a vase on a nearby table. She flung her arm at Bloom, letting go of the vase in the process. Bloom waved her hand in front of the vase, creating a shield make of fire energy to block the weaponized art. The looks on Mitzi and Dianna's face were complete shock as they saw the remains of the vaporized vas fall to the floor. Dianna rushed over to Mitzi who turned snow pale. She started shaking and dropped to floor in Dianna's arms. It was Dianna's turn to glare.

"Bloom, let's get out of here. It's pointless now." Roxy grabbed Bloom's arm and tried to pull her toward the other receding members of the group. Bloom pulled away.

"Mitzi? I am sorry about all of this. I have no idea what you are going through, but you must want to see a friendly face now and again. Do you remember me?" Bloom closed her eyes and concentrated as slowly, she shifted back into herself. Her ripped clothes became cute sweats and her short hair became long and tied back. She walked over to her old enemy. "Mitzi, it's me, it's Bloom. I think we need to talk. Do you mind? We could really use your help." Bloom smiled at the poor shaken girl. Mitzi, still looking shocked, got up and directed the girls to the living room and ordered Dianna to fetch some drinks.

"I got it." Flora waved her hand and cups magically appeared in front of all the girls. The guys were asked to leave the room in order to have some "quality girl time."

"Thanks." Mitzi reached cautiously out in front of her to take the cup. Blowing gently on the tea, she took a sip and sighed. She looked up to see that in that small second, all the girls had changed back. She recognized most of them, but couldn't remember the names. "So, what can I do for you?" She quivered as she set the china cup down.

"Actually, if not too hard, we want to help you first. What happened to you? You look awful. What happened to the proud girl who used to beat the crap out of anyone who looked at you funny? Where did your shame go?" Stella sat back unmoved by what came out of her mouth. _At least she won't tempt Brandon anymore. But why? _Mitzi smiled weakly and shifted in her seat.

"It's kind of a funny story. About two years ago, an agent came to my house. He said he had seen me at the last school play, and wanted to help me get somewhere in life." Dianna sat at Mitzi's side and clutched her hand supportingly. "He got me a role in a local movie. It was called "The Last Song." I only had a line, but my career took off immediately. The agent and I got into a fight about a month later over something really stupid. What movie I was in or something. His girlfriend, my good friend, was the screen wright editor and they broke up. He wanted me to leave my first full role for his own insecurity. I refused and he left, threatening me about the enemy I had made. It wasn't hard to find another, more grown up, agent and I didn't really think about his threat. Until about a year ago. I had been famous, all my movies were a hit and my agent Lorraine rocked. She was like a sister to me. We were at a premier for my biggest movie yet. I was walking down the red carpet with my parent and Lorraine, when a man threw a knife from the crowd at us. It hit my mom and she was badly injured. It was awful. They arrested the man. He said it was my fault and I didn't even know him! It turned out that my ex-agent had spent the year apart taking all the pictures he had of me and writing a book about all the horrid things I used to do. He asked all the kids from around here about my childhood. I was made to look like a bad guy!"

"But why can't you leave your house? That's not that bad is it?" Stella was bored.

"Just wait. When I was leaving a movie premier a month later, my agent grabbed me after and kidnapped me. He confronted me and he said all this was necessary for some future thing. He was protecting e by keeping me locked away. He-He-. Then grabbed my hand and gave me a note. He had written one hundred or so names on it. He said they were all out to get me. They were people I knew! That I cared about! They were the some people you came dressed as actually. Then, he threw me on top of him, and, and, and he-" Mitzi broke out in tears. "He shot at me twice, too! I tried to get away, and I eventually did, but I was kept in a mental healing place for two months and he was placed in jail. I ignored his threats and never told anyone, until three months ago. My parents and Lorraine were both found murdered in their rooms. My agent was still in jail, but a note was found, telling me I was warned. I completely lost it. I used all my money to buy this house and all the protection I could find and to pay Dianna's way here. I have been alone and safe ever since." Mitzi placed her hands on her face to cover up her tears. Dianna rubbed her back soothingly. All the girls found themselves in tears, even Stella who was no longer bored.

"I had no idea. And to think we came dressed as…. I am so sorry Mitzi." Roxy had stood up and walked over to the distraught girl to help soothe her. Flora raised her hand.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why weren't you surprised to see Bloom in her real form use magic? You got over you shock rather fast."

"It's kinda part of the story. I was visited by a strange man. He had white hair and super nice clothes. He said he was from some future and I should know the truth. He showed me pictures of all you girls. He then showed me pictures of the Winx Club. I cannot believe that nobody realized it. It was so obvious."

"This man, did he have a crescent moon on his forehead?" Stella jumped out her chair as she yelled the question across the tea table. Mitzi jumped back in her chair, spilling most of tea onto the floor. Flora rushed over to the spill and started to magically clean it up. "Answer me!"

"Yeah, he, he had a half moon on his forehead." She squinted as she tried to remember. "It was pitch black and turned into a creepy eye when he was telling me about you. Oh! And he told me about something else, too. But I can't remember exactly what it was. Sorry."

"I knew it! It's the same creep who took Layla!" Stella jumped onto the table, taken by her excitement. She looked down only to see her shoes caked in small cakes. The room broke out in giggles which turned to laughter as Stella's face turned bright red.

"Layla! Oh my gosh! I almost forgot." Techna dug through her small handbag and took out her PalmPixie. She pressed a few buttons and up popped a digital of the crystal. "Do you still have this, Mitzi?" Mitzi looked at the rock hard before standing up. She ran out of the room and came back with a small box. It was decorated with various diamonds and other jewels. She sat down as the girls crowded around her. She opened the box carefully and showed the insides to the curious fairies. It was an exact copy! "Where did you get it? Why is it so important?" Techna began to spill out questions as she scanned the crystal and began to analyze. Mitzi opened her mouth to begin yet another story.

"Give me that crystal, you little brat!" The roof above the girls shattered. They all dived to avoid the wreckage. The boys came rushing in through the various blasts in the walls. Mitzi and Dianna clung to each other while the girls ran to stand protectively around them. What they saw was unlike anything they had seen before. The attacker that stood before them was no older than a child. She had long red hair tied into two ponytails and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a pink jumpsuit that ran to her elbows and her ankles and pink fuzzy wristlets covered her forearms. A long train popped from her waist and floated in the air gracefully. Dangling from her neck was a black heart. She looked around 13 or 14 years old at the most and so innocent but yet so angry. She raised her hand toward the huddled group. "I gave you an order you filthy humans!" Nobody moved, nobody breathed. How were they to react? "You made your choice then." She waved her hand and a black wand appeared in her hand. She pointed it directly at the girl. "Black Heart Wand Elimination!" and spirals of black wind started flying directly toward the stunned group.


	14. Lost Soldier

CHAPTER 14: Lost Soldier

"Moon Eternal Princess Silver Heart Ace!" Out of nowhere, a beam of pink energy flew past the huddled girls from behind. It collided with the black winds and pushed them back toward the enemy girl. She shrieked and jumped out of the way of the explosion. The girls turned around to face their hero. She was magnificent.

Around their age, the heroine stood tall and slender. She had long pink hair tied into two ponytails and matching eyes. Her costume was much more complex than the enemy's. It had a white base leotard with a hot pink skirt. There was a red bow tied around the top that was almost like a sailor's and matched the color of her skirt and had two white lines ran along the edges. Her tall boots were also pink as was the ribbons that flew from her waist. Her white gloves were tipped off with a pink trim. She looked both intimidating and yet too girly to want to break a nail.

"Give it up! You will never get the crystal! You know you can't handle it!"

"Stop saying that! I can! I can handle it! Stop being so mean to me!" The girl in the jumpsuit flung another set of her black winds at the new hero. She quickly sent another blast of her own magic to counteract.

"Agh! I hate you so much! Why can't you just let me take the crystal, they don't even know what it's for! Why do you always take her side? She lies!" The girl in the jumpsuit was on the verge of tears. "I will never give up! I will get that crystal and become the new Neo-Queen! You've been warned!" With that, the young girl vanished into thin air. The girls turned to face the girl who had saved their lives.

"She will never learn." The girl looked sad, as though it were her fault the young maiden had become the way she was. "I am sorry for all of this. My name is Sailor Mini Moon. I stand for love and justice and in the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, to protect innocent people like you." The girl started doing all these hand movements as she spoke, adding an air of seniority and mystery to her words.

"Oh! I want a cool catchphrase!" Stella of course only heard the words, not their meaning.

"Haha! I like your style, Blondie. Now that you know me, who are you and how did you get the crystal?"

"My name is Bloom, and this is Flora, Techna, Musa, Roxy, and you already met Stella. We are the Winx Club, guardian fairies and protectors of all things good, and um, not evil, so in the name of all good, I will defeat not good." Bloom spazzed her hands in the air, throwing in ninja slices here and there for good measure. Sailor Mini Moon covered her mouth in her hands to hide her laughter.

"Nice try Bloom, but it needs works. You gals are really fairies? I didn't think they existed. And if you can fight crime, why did you just sit there like a bunch of babies while my little sister tried to kill you?" She looked at the girls like they were idiots, which they were for not attacking back and almost being blown to pieces.

"Don't criticize us, Mini Moon, we were taken by surprise. And we didn't want to attack a little girl. It's against our morals." Flora, being the most prone to pacifism, tried to reason, but whatever she said, it sounded like they were weak. "I mean, she was so little and she looked…"

"Evil, pure evil. I am shocked she didn't blast you all to smithereens. Anyway, why do you have the crystal? It should be in the hands of a descendant of the moon, not some trashy punk from Earth." The scout looked to Mitzi, who was busy untangling the many knots in her short unruly hair. She looked to Mini Moon and nodded her head once. "So, where'd ya get it from?"

"Well, as I was about to say before the attack, I was in Japan for summer vacation. A woman stopped me in the street. She was standing by one of those carts you see in a mall; the little ones that try to sell you things while you're walking by. She told me a cute story of some princess and then gave me the rock as a souvenir. When I asked how much, because it was stunning, she just smiled at me and said that as long as I kept it safe, I could have it for free. Isn't that weird? She was beautiful, too. Her eyes were the greatest shade of blue and her hair so long and perfect. Anyway, that's how I got the crystal. Not that great of a story, though."

"On the contrary, it was most amusing." Mini Moon was deep in thought. "What I don't understand is why or how she knew we would find you. Especially now that she has that problem. Mhm, very odd."

"What are you talking about? Do you know who gave the stone to Mitzi?" Musa stepped forward. She asked the question everybody was thinking.

"I think so. I think it was my mom, Neo-Queen Serenity. But why she gave it to you, I have no clue. Or how did Chibi Chibi know where to find you? It's bizarre. Maybe Luna will know."

"Wait, did you say Luna?" Stella propped up, Her mother and this Luna, could they know each other or be the same person?

"Yeah, she's my mom's cat. She's pretty smart. Or maybe Artemis, her feline lover. They had a daughter that belonged to me, but. Anyway, why do you ask, Stella?"

"Oh, it's nothing." There went her hopes. Her mom was not a cat.

"Do you mind if we came with you? We think the crystal is related to one of our friend's disappearances. We really need to find her." Roxy looked to Stella, sympathetically changing the subject. Stella smiled sadly.

"Sure, I don't mind. What happened to your friend? Why do you think the crystal has something to do with her being missing?" Mini Moon picked up her staff and looked to the girls.

"When Stella went to see Layla in the hospital where her boyfriend was, long story, she found that Layla had gone with a strange man who left behind nothing more than that crystal." Musa's explanation was short, but to the point.

"That's awful! Do you know what he looked like?"

"All we know is that he had a black half-moon crescent on his forehead and was fashionably dressed." Techna recounted the details in her mind. Mini Moon dropped her staff. Her face went slack as she dropped to the floor.

"Mini Moon! Holy crap! What's the matter?" The girls rushed around the fallen soldier.

"Bloom? What's going on?" Sky burst through the door, followed by the other specialists all carrying hamburgers.

"I will tell you later. Mini Moon, Sailor Mini Moon! Please answer me!" Bloom screeched into the pink haired girl's ear.

"I know where Layla is. But we need help and a lot of answers. We are going to go see my mom. And my dad better watch out because I have a score to settle!"


	15. Sad Dreams Made Real

CHAPTER 15: Sad Dreams Made Real

_It was strange. The scene she was seeing was so unreal. It looked like something from a sad movie. The blond haired girl was kneeling on the ground next to a man with dark hair. They looked like royalty, her in a gown, him in a tux. She got up to fight, and he disappeared. The scene shifted. The girl was back, now in a different costume. She was pleading with the man, but he kicked her down, holding a sword above her. The scene shifted. The girl was standing by the man, trying to explain something. He shook his head and turned away. The scene shifted again. The girl with the long hair was hugging the handsome man with the black hair. He looked sad. She looked so happy. He pushed her away. She fell to the ground crying as he jogged away. The scene shifted. She was sitting with him on a bench. She had a balloon n her hand. She was talking to him. He swatted the balloon away and left her. The scene shifted. He was in a dark room surrounded by mirrors. She walked in wearing that costume again. He yelled at her and pushed her away, walking into one of the mirrors with the image of an evil looking woman. The scene shifted. She was staring at him. He was sitting by the throne of the wicked looking woman. She petted his head as he smiled blankly at her. Shifting again, they were both standing on a bridge looking down at the water beneath them. He told her something. She cried as she leaned against him. The scene shifted. She was sitting in her bed looking at a picture. It showed her and the man both smiling. There was also a younger girl in the picture She had pink hair and reddish eyes. She was smiling and they all looked so happy. The girl clutched the picture close as she fell to the bed crying. The scene shifted for the final time. It showed the girl. She wore nothing but angel wings. She was floating high in the air. She whispered something then broke into tears. She was alone. _Layla awoke with a start. She was staring at the man who brought her there. He smiled, putting a finger to his lips, and walked back into the night. She fell back asleep, scared what she might see next.


	16. The Deal

CHAPTER 16: The Deal

"What can I do now? She is bound to find out! I cannot stop her!" The man fell to his knees.

"Silence, you fool. I am currently working on that. She will never find out. I guarantee you. You and I have a contract, remember?" The cloaked being smiled a toothless grin. His mouth was like a black hole, completely empty.

"Y-yes. I remember. And you will be paid, in full." He stood up, too shaken to stay any longer.

"About that, I have changed my mind about your payment method." Chills ran down his spin. This was not good.

"M-my lord? What could be more valuable than a third of the gold in Solaria's safe?" Did he want to know? No.

The cloaked being laughed as he grew to be thrice his normal size.


	17. Meet the Parents

CHAPTER 17: Meet the Parents

"Mother, Father, I am home," Mini Moon called out as she led the way through her palace. It was magnificent. Made almost entirely from crystal, it shone as it ruled over Tokyo. "I have some….news"

"Wow, this almost beats my summer home in Chickimuncha. It's made out of different colors of sea glass. This, however, is amazing." Stella immediately started memorizing the layout for a new home. The style and design was truly something else.

"Thanks, it was all my parents. They knew exactly what they wanted in a kingdom and built it. They are really something else." Mini Moon smiled as she proceeded them down another hallway. It was filled with people. They appeared to be servants. The work staff gasped as they saw their princess.

"Small Lady! You have returned! Shall I call a party? Do you need anything? Shall I draw you a bath? What about your friends? They look tired. Hall we get some snacks for the young maidens? Do the young men want some time in our gym?"

"Stop, no we are fine. Please take the rest of the evening off. Leave dinner on the dining table. Enough for our guests, too. That will be all. Oh, and Kathy, call Luna P as well. Thank you." Waving her hand, she called off the twenty maids surrounding them. They all bowed and walked away. One remained.

"My Lady, I wish to inform you about Luna P." The maid looked directly at the ground.

"Yes, Kathy? Is something wrong?" Mini Moon didn't seem interested and instead rolled her eyes as the girl stuttered to find her words. "Kathy! Spit it out!"

"She called this morning. She is going under cover. She found a snag and won't be in contact for some time. That was all. Ma'am."

"A snag? Are you certain?" Mini Moon looked directly at the young maiden. She collapsed under the might of her glare. "Kathy!"

"I don't know! I don't know! It all happened so fast! She was here and then a black funnel swept the castle and she was gone! She told me the message just as she was being swept away. I am so sorry I couldn't do anything!" She fell to the floor sobbing. Mini Moon just stared at her.

"Mini Moon…?" Bloom started. Before she could say anything else, Mini Moon took off down a side hallway, running as fast as she could. The group followed her until they reached a dead end. Mini Moon waved her hand and her staff appeared again. She whispered to herself for a few moments before raising it high above her head and shouting, "Moon Eternal Princess Power!" A hidden door appeared and she broke through it. Inside was a small room, big enough for only about a dozen people. There were already two in there, a man and a woman. They were huddled together in the corner, yet both looked calm. They looked up.

"Oh, Rini! We were so worried about you!" The man rushed forward to hug Mini Moon, Rini. She hugged him back.

"Daddy! I was so worried when Kathy told me what happened. Mom." Instead of rushing to each other's sides, they simply looked at each other. The woman closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. Tears started to run down her cheeks. Rini, as she was called normally, looked to her father shaking her head. She wiped a single tear from her eye. "Daddy, we have a problem."


	18. A Series of Unfortunate Events

CHAPTER 18: A Series of Unfortunate Events

"Techna, go with Musa to check the security cameras. Flora, I want you to go to Kathy and get every detail out of her, even if you have to ring her neck to do it. Bloom, you and Roxy come with me. We have a meeting to attend." Rini told everyone the girls their missions. Then she looked to the boys. "You guys go to the south wing. There are weapons and armor there. You may need upgrades from the swords and strings you have now to face this." Rini sighed. "Whatever this is." The guys nodded then jogged off down a side hallway. Rini grabbed Bloom and Roxy by the arm and turned a corner, stopping out of sight of her crying mother and comforting father. "I need your guys help in this meeting. Everyone from our royal guard and more will be there, throwing around stupid ideas of who attacked our palace. There will be four girls attending. Hopefully eight, well seven now, but that's not the point. I need you to tell them what really happened and who you are. Okay? They will understand, hopefully, and they can tell you everything about me and them and all of this. Tell them you need to know EVERYTHING, not the edit or the "in a nutshell" version. The meeting is going to take a lot of time that we cannot be wasting. I will stay there, but you must find your friend. I have a feeling that is the key to all of the problems here and maybe even to finding Stella's mom. Do you understand what to do?" Rini looked so brave, yet behind her big confident eyes, she was scared. She wasn't telling them something, but there was no time to guess or even to ask her. The two girls nodded. Rini opened her mouth to say something, but was drowned out by a booming voice that carried throughout the whole palace.

"Please begin to make your way to the designated meeting area. We will begin in five minutes. Thank you." Rini closed her mouth and smiled.

"Let' do this." And with that, she turned on her heels and led them down a hallway, never looking back.

"Let' see. If I plug this in here, I should be able to subject to the monitoring devices used in this facility. Or it may be wired to explode if hacked. Maybe I should just use my Believix." Techna rambled on, trying to decide how to hack into the security system. Musa placed her hands in her head and sighed. She was so bored! She was on the brink of falling asleep. She jumped as there was a loud screeching noise that stared when Techna plugged herself, literally herself, into the mainframe. "Crap!" Techna pulled out her hand, which instead of fingers had five wires, and the screeching stopped. "This is going to be tough. If only we had a way to make that hideous noise dimmer." Musa perked up. Now she knew why she was here.

"I have a way! When I was first going through my rock and roll phase, the staff hated how loud I would play. My dad said I shouldn't give up, just play softer. Like that was going to happen. I got really upset so ran away. I was, like, six, don't smirk. I met a girl about my age had magic powers, a.k.a. Winx. She did a spell that would place a bubble like shield around me. It would keep the sound inside the bubble so I could hear it, but mute it outside the bubble. She had the same problem I did. Her magic was based on singing, the louder the better. She became one of my best friends after that. Of course, she moved away just before starting Alphea. I always hoped to see her there, but never did. Gosh, I really miss Luchia sometimes. Anyway, I think it will work here. Ready?" Techna nodded, placing her wired hands near the mainframe. "Muffliato!" Instantly, they were muted from anyone who was within a foot from them. Techna placed her hands in the mainframe and the screeching began. Musa stepped just outside the bubble to check if it was working, and to get away from the horrid noise. She smiled at Techna and gave her a thumbs up, then walked back into the screech, getting ready to see the culprit.

"Kathy?" _knock knoc k knock. _"Kathy, it's me, Flora!" Flora knocked against the servant girl's room again. After several moments, the door opened slowly. The timid girl poked her head outside.

"Oh, you are a friend of Small Lady's." Flora nodded slowly, guessing Small Lady was Rini. "Please come in." She opened the door wider to reveal her small living quarters. The room held a bed, a kitchen area, and a small door that presumably led to a bathroom. She led Flora to a large couch by the kitchen area. "Would you care for a cup of tea?" Flora nodded sweetly. She was trying to get on Kathy's good side to get the story out of her. Kathy came back from the kitchen carrying two china tea cups. She gave one to Flora and sat down next to her. "So what may I do from you, Miss?"

"You can call me Flora for starters." Kathy smiled. "Thank for the tea. It's so relaxing. I needed this. I am always so stressed. Especially lately, over my missing friend. And now that 'Luna P' going missing! I wish I knew what was happening." Flora sighed and looked at Kathy. Kathy stared straight at Flora, all her timidness gone, her face smooth and calm.

"I will tell you what happened, _Flora_. Your friends checking the security cameras will find out soon enough. I let that girl get captured. She was a small price to pay. I made a little deal, you see. She gets her revenge, I get mine. She gets the power, I get the glory and the throne. All my years of servitude and kissing up have finally paid off. And there is only one more piece to this puzzle. All we need is bait. Good bait that will lead them right to us, to destiny. Come, _Miss Flora,_ come be a part of the undoing of the Moon Kingdom!" Flora backed away, ready to transform, but couldn't move. The room started to swirl. She dropped to the floor. "Ah, yes I forgot to mention the sleeping powder in the tea. My bad." The last thing Flora saw was the small servant girl turn into a demon. Her clothes turned black, her hair tinted, and devil horns pierced her head. A high pitched shrill put Flora into her deep sleep.

"Foreign attack! Maybe the people of the Dark Moon?"

"Yes! The Dark Moon!"

"Mini Moon will save us! No need to worry!"

The shouting rang out across the long table, filled with diplomats, guards, and common folk alike, all voicing their opinions to the attack. Rini looked at Bloom and rolled her eyes. Bloom gigged and gave her a look saying _I know what you mean._ Just then, the door opened. The meeting had started almost an hour ago and all the seats were filled. In walked a group of seven ladies, varying in age. The youngest one looked to be about Bloom's age. She looked at Bloom and nodded solemnly.

"Sorry we are late m'lady." One of them, the one who was walking in front, curtsied as she addressed Rini. She had short blond hair and a sway in her walk. She was wearing a short yellow dress that complimented her blue her eyes. "We had some trouble getting through the tight security." She almost let out a smile, almost. The woman standing next to her looked to Rini and smiled.

"I hope we didn't miss anything important." She too was wearing a short dress, similar in style but a ravishing deep blue and had gorgeous blue eyes.

"Please tell me there is still food here. I mean – er – Good to see you're okay, Rini." The next one had long blond hair down to the floor. Her eyes were blue and the bow in her hair matched her long white dress. In the dress, there was a slice for her thigh down on one side. It showed off her long, athletic legs and her high heeled shoes. She smiled as Rini rolled her eyes at the girl's hunger.

"May we sit down your majesty?" The youngest one walked to the front. She had short black hair and was wearing a short dark purple dress. Her shoes were fancy, but looked as though she was ready to run a mile at any given second.

"Can we please get on with meeting? I need to do my job and that means finding the breach! So ladies, if would please shut your mouths and sit down, that would be greatly appreciated." A short, brown haired woman was standing up at the far end of the table. She looked at the girls with disgust.

"Oh, Rachelle, I could hardly see you there over the sound of your jealousy. Please let me do whatever you want me to do because you are superior to me. Would you like a massage or maybe some hot coffee because you seem like you could use the caffeine." The girl speaking made WWE women cage fighters look tame. She was tall and strong looking. Her brown hair was tied back and her green eyes piercing anyone who so much looked in her direction. Rachelle glared back as she clenched her fists.

"You! How dare you! I am head of the department of security and you are nothing more than a peasant with a connection! You wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me!" Rachelle looked at her attacker with vibrant brown eyes. The brown haired girl took a step toward Rachelle.

"That was over two years ago, LET IT GO! I can save myself, you bit-"

"LITA! Stop. You can't win. Just let it go." The blue haired girl placed her hand on Lita's shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but I am going to have to escort you out." Bloom stood up. This was her chance to get the seven girls alone and complete her mission. "You have interrupted this meeting enough. Please, ladies, this way. Roxy, may I have some help please." Bloom widened her eyes so Roxy knew the plan. She immediately stood up and walked over to the one about their age. The girl raised an eyebrow questioningly. Roxy smiled and nodded, pushing the girl away from the table meeting.

"How dare you! If anyone shall escort them out, it shall be a palace official! How do we know it isn't them who are the intruders? They were here around the time it happened. And where are the rest of them? Guards! Take them in for questioning!" Rachelle was pointing to Roxy and Bloom with a hateful look. Bloom turned to Rini, who was pale and wide eyed. She turned to Rachelle.

"This is a bit too rash. Please call of the guards and let us sit down and discuss this professionally." Rachelle's gaze never left Bloom and Roxy. She gnarled her lip and crossed her arms as the princess spoke.

"All due respect, your majesty, I am doing this professionally, seeing as it's my profession to protect you and this kingdom. I have every right to take suspicious characters in for interrogation."

"I am afraid you are right." As Rini spoke she did not look at Rachelle or the many diplomats staring at her. She looked straight at Bloom. Rini then took both her hands and placed them in front of her. With them she made butterfly wings. Bloom nodded once and turned to Roxy. Suddenly there were crashes all around them. Hundreds of palace guards were filing into every pore of the room. Bloom grabbed Roxy's hand and pulled her closer. Bloom yelled "Let's go Believix!" while Roxy smiled and covered up with "Winx!" Immediately they were transformed and ready to fight the never ending guards.

"Ugh. Where am I?" Trista sat up. She was comfortable besides the fact she was abducted and had no idea where she was. She looked around the enormous room. It was mostly empty except for he bad she was laying on and another bed opposite hers. She got and slowly walked to the other bed. As she did this, she realized what she was wearing. A floor length white dress was hanging from her shoulders. She felt like she belonged in a Disney fairytale. Her feet were bare but not cold. She kept walking toward the other bed. There was a girl sleeping in it. She was wearing the same dress. Trista crept closer.

"Hiya!" The sleeping girl kicked her leg at Trista, missing by an inch. She came up and swung an arm, trying to take Trista out. "You should have known better than to mess with me! Keep me locked here for days; I am going to strangle the life out of you!" The girl kept swinging until she punched Trista square in the face. Trista fell to the floor. The girl smiled triumphantly and sat back down on her bed. She crossed her arms and glared Trista down. Trista looked at the girl, holding her hand to her forehead to try and stop the bleeding.

"What the hell's the matter with you? Why would you attack me like that?" Trista got up and sluggishly walked back to her bed. She took one of the pillow covers off and ripped in into longs shreds. Taking the longest, she tied it tight against the cut. Then she lay down on the bed, trying to keep her head elevated. The girl was silent, but Trista didn't care. As long as she stayed away, Trista could care less what happened to the angry girl. Minutes passed by.

"Wait….are you another prisoner?" The girl was sitting on the edge of her bed with a pillow in her lap.

"Yeah, I am. So thanks for the gash in my head. You know what they say. First impressions can't be redone." Unless you possess the power to control time. "Wait! Yes they can! Pluto Eternal Planet Power!" Nothing happened.

"If you were trying to use magic, which I am assuming you were, it's impossible. I have been trying for weeks. No magic whatsoever." The attacker girl fell onto her back. "By the way, my name is Layla. What's yours?"

"Trista. Where are we? Who captured us?"

"An evil man. He just torments me all day for weeks on end. He doesn't physically harm, but much worse. He kept putting these dreams in my head. I don't know what they mean!" Layla sat up to look at Trista. "I am sorry about hitting you. I thought you may be one of them." Layla smiled apologetically.

"Um, it's okay. When do I meet this evil man?"

"Ah, yes Trista. So sorry for the late introductions. You already know me though, so the whole idea is so trivial." The man emerged from the shadows followed by his brother. Trista saw them both and screamed more than ever before in her life.


	19. The Plan

CHAPTER 19: The Plan

"My Lady! It is not safe for you here! I will escort you out of here. Follow me, please." The large man grabbed Rini by the arm. She hesitated, and then remembered her place. She got up slowly and followed the man around a corner. Out of the corner, she saw friends fighting friends. No one could win this fight. A year trickled down her eye. What could she do? Expose herself? She ran into the guard, who stopped suddenly in front of her. He looked to see him holding a finger to his hand and pointing to the hallway on their right. A tall woman was standing there. Rini's eyes went wide. She knew her. Rini couldn't hold it in any more. She pushed the guard aside and ran toward the woman, ready to transform. The woman started laughing.

"Come and get me, you little brat! While you're at it, come get that annoying fairy girl and the wanna be planet out of my jail. They are really starting to agitate me with their pleading and screaming." She turned on her heel and disappeared. Rini lept forward but missed her and fell to the floor. She lay there until the guard rushed over and picked her up.

"My lady! Is everything alright? What are you going to do?" The guard carefully placed the girl onto the floor.

"Fetch me an Advil. We are going to see my mother."

"Roxy! We can't fight them all! Retreat toward the door. We will try to find that hiding room again and convince them we are not enemies! Go! Now!" Bloom sent fire all around her, trying to clear a path toward the door. Roxy was close behind. Her magic wasn't as powerful and not nearly as advanced. When they reached the door, Bloom melted it closed. "That should buy us some time."

"You forgot about us." Seven girls were blocking their way. And they did not look happy.

"How! You're-! I would have known!" Trista was howling, trying to find something to fling at the men standing before her. She felt so helpless. Layla just stared. What could she do? Trista finally plopped down on the bed and pulled the sheets over her, staining the satin with her tears. Layla glared at the men as she sat down next to Trista. Layla extended her arm and began to rub Trista on the back soothingly.

"I can see you need some time alone. Come Layla, I seek your presence." The man dressed in blue, Sapphire, walked toward the door. When he got there, he raised a hand and Layla was forced into the air and brought over to him. "Come, I have so many more dreams to share with you." And with that, Diamond and Trista were alone.

"I am not the bad guy. Ask your queen. She likes me." Diamond smiled at his own cruel joke, and then became solemn. "Or would she even remember. She is more thoughtless now than back when I knew her. I have been watching. And so have you? Ah, but trifle chit chatter does not help anyone, now does it? Neither of us have the time to spare anymore." He chuckled. Trista looked up at her captor. "Believe me when I tell you, when you leave here, you will know everything. So until then, don't complain and you will make it out. Now sleep. It'll be clearer that way." Diamond stood up and walked out of the room. Trista wiped the tears from her face as she got up from the bed. Layla had yet to return, if she ever did. Trista needed time to think. She walked over to Layla's bed. Maybe there were some answers there. She carefully undid the sheets and folded them neatly next to her on the floor. Then she picked up the pillow. As she did, something fell off. It was a picture with a note on the back. In the picture, there were two people. Layla was one of them. She was smiling brilliantly at the man next to her. Her outfit was magnificent. She was sparkly and glowing. Her hair was long and half-braided. A pair of wings emerged from her back. They shone like someone had placed stars behind her. The man was also smiling, but a different kind. He wasn't smiling at something, he was smiling at himself, or rather, what he was feeling. He was looking with love, pure love. Trista wiped a tear from her face as she thought about Layla. Layla had something and she was cooped up here. The evil of that man! She would save Layla, she would! She just needed a plan. She turned the photo over to read the note on the back. _To my princess,_

"Although you did not like, let alone love, me at first, you came to adore my peculiarities. I have always loved you, even before I met you. I know that one day, we shall meet again. Hopefully before our wedding. Please remember, my darling, that no matter how far away, we are always so close. No matter what should happen, if I were to perish tomorrow, do not weep! For your tears bring sadness to even the happiest of angels, though none compare to you. I truly love you! Please never leave me and I shall never leave you. Farewell until the next,  
Yours forever,  
Nabu

That was the last time he wrote to me. Even though we were so close, he took the time every night to write to me. I always wrote back, but for some reason didn't that time. And then, during the fight, he- I will never forgive myself for not writing back. I write a letter every day, trying to make up for that one I missed. I don't know if I ever will. Now, he just needs to wake up so he can read them." Layla walked over to her bed. Trista covered her face and ran back to her own. She never cried, and now, she face was always wet with tears. She heard sniffling and realized she wasn't the only one crying. Trista picked up her blankets and walked back to Layla. She threw the blanket over her and climbed in next to her. The two of them cried each other to sleep.


	20. Missing Puzzle Piece

CHAPTER 20: Missing Puzzle Piece

"Mother! Father where is she? Where!" Rini stormed through the bedroom, overturning anything in her path.

"Rini! Rini, stop! You know she's fragile! If you don't calm down, you can't see her! Rini! Serena Chiba!" Darien played the full name card. Rini glared at the name.

"Do NOT compare me with _her._ I am nothing like her!" Rini picked up the closest book she could find and threw it at the wall. She sniffled and held back her angry tears. All the betrayal came flooding back to her. Darien reached out to her but she pulled away.

"You're right. You two are so different. You can hold a grudge for ages, while she always gives in rather quickly." Darien glanced up but Rini was unmoved. "I love you, Rini, but I love her, too. I am trying to protect you both. Please, just leave her alone."

"Do you remember, way, way back, when I read Sleeping Beauty to you? You fell asleep halfway through, though. Remember, Rini?" Serena walked over to the book Rini had thrown. The beautiful sleeping girl on the cover looked so peaceful. Rini looked at her mom, letting the tears flow.

"Mom, why? Why would you leave me? I thought you loved me!" Rini ran to embrace her mom. She had never said anything before now. She never had known what to say.

"Left you? I have been with you since you were born?" Serena looked puzzled as she pulled away to look at her daughter. "When did I leave you? When I sent you to the past or got put into a deep sleep? I'm sorry, so sorry, Rini." Serena seemed to calm down when she thought she realized the problem. Rini, however, stayed furious.

"Are you kidding me?" Rini pulled away again. "You left Darien! I almost wasn't born! I disappeared for almost a year! Being in Oblivion, not fun! Where did you go? What could make you love them more than us?" Rini glared her mother down. Serena's jaw dropped. Her head was pounding. She left Darien. When? She didn't remember anything about that. Rini had disappeared? How? Her head pounded louder, her face was getting hot. _Remember! Try! _She was losing her sight, she could barely hear anything. The voices were growing dimmer. All she could see was an unfamiliar male face. The face made her head scream and her heart pound against her chest. She reached out, trying to catch herself from falling. She felt an arm go around her, bracing her. She fell into it, letting go of everything and fading into the black.


	21. First Dream

CHAPTER 21: First Dream

_Trista was standing before the gate of time. She shouldn't, didn't open it. Yet, it was emitting a bright light. What was it? Holding her staff high, she peeked through the gate. There was a group of people standing there. They were divided into two separate teams. In between the two was Neo-Queen Serenity. She looked from one group to another confusingly. In one group was Darien holding a small pink haired baby. In the other was a tall, stout man holding a small, blond toddler, maybe only a year or two older than the pink haired one. The stout man looked scared every time the woman looked away, but every time she looked toward him, he would smile and shake his head at Darien. Every time she looked to Darien, Darien would hold out the small pink-haired baby, who would start crying the instant she came close to the queen. Both men and children faded, leaving Serenity alone. Trista stared until she was pulled out of the gate. In front of her was an unfinished puzzle game. She looked carefully at the puzzle and saw her time gate with a missing piece on the side of the gate. _Trista awoke sweating.

"Scary, huh?" Layla said as she switched on the light. "Wanna talk 'bout it?"


	22. Finally! The Plot Thickens!

CHAPTER 22: Finally! The Plot Thickens!

"Listen, we can explain. We had to get you alone to talk! Rini told us to!" Bloom stammered to find her excuse as the seven girls glared her down.

"Wait you guys! She called her Rini!" The youngest one with the black hair shouted just as the brown haired one grabbed Roxy by the arm. "Only close friends call her that! Hear them out, please. Don't make me bring out the sword." The brown haired woman rolled her eyes and let go of Roxy. Bloom started to explain.

"It started off when we were looking for my friend's mom. We were getting our gang back together, when one of us went missing. The only clue was a crystal which Roxy knew was from Tokyo. We went looking for clues to the house of a former friend who had a crystal just like it. At her house, we were attacked by a small red-headed girl and then saved by Rini. She brought us here and told us to tell you this." Bloom took a breath and looked to Roxy.

"Yep, that about sums it up. Oh, and we also met Rini's parents. There, now we're done." The seven looked shocked.

"You saw the queen?" The blue haired woman looked sad as she asked about the queen. "Was she alright? Maybe we should…"

"No! You know we can't!" The woman with the short yellow hair snapped, pounding her fist against the wall. "We are nothing more than her ex-protectors. Leave her majesty alone. We must solve this first." As she said it, all the girls seemed to frown.

"Maybe we should start with introductions. My name is Hotaru." The girl with black hair smiled. "And this is Mina, Ami, Rei, Michelle, Amara, and Lita." They all waved a there name was called.

"My name is Bloom and this is Roxy." Roxy smiled. "We are part of a group, too, called the Winx Club." Bloom pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her pictures. She found the one she was looking for and, magically, enlarged it. It showed various pictures placed together like a collage. Bloom sighed as she looked at all her friends. She started pointing out names, ending at Layla and Nabu. "She is the one that's missing and he's the sick one. We have tried everything, but can't cure him." Roxy reached out to pat Bloom on the back. "He has been in a coma for years. Poor Layla couldn't take it anymore, I guess. And where was I? I was being pampered! I ignored her! I was an awful friend!" Bloom slumped to the ground, the picture disappeared as she slammed the phone shut.

"Bloom don't say that!" Roxy yelled. "We all let her down. I mean, I spent all that time with my family. I was being selfish."

"Not that playing Oprah isn't fun, but none of this is going to help them. If you want to truly help your friends you will keep focused on the mission. Focus on the mission!" Amara looked stern. Her face was worn. Bloom's eyes widened. How could this woman be so heartless? Had her heart withered away with her age? She must be what? 40? Older? Not _that _old. What was her deal?

"Amara's right_." Michelle agreed! That-!_ "We need to stay focused. What are we missing? Any ideas?"

"Well, it IS a crystal. I would say those creeps from the future, well now the past, but they died. Maybe, they were, like, reincarnated or something! Or maybe, they really were from the past and by killing them, an alternate future was made and the world is slowly starting to end." Mina looked to her friends. They just stared at her in disbelief.

"Mina, we know you're blond, but can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Rei scrunched up her face as she shot the idea down. Lita leaned over and lightly punched Rei on the arm. Rei pursed her lips and glared.

"Wait! Did you say the future?" Roxy practically shouted at the top of her lungs. Mina nodded.

"Way, way back when we were teenagers, we fought some enemies who time traveled back to the past, following Rini. Gosh, those were the days. Haha, remember when-"

"Focus!" Amara shouted at Mina.

"That's what we are missing! Luna P's message!" Roxy was smiling now. She remembered Kathy's story.

"Luna P? Isn't that Rini's robot cat from when we first met her? When Diamond was attacking! But, why would Rini call her Luna P? Why not call her Trista or even Sailor Pluto? It would get the idea across just as easy." Lita looked at everyone. They seemed just as dumbfounded. "What was the message Roxy?"

"Luna P said she found a snag. Then Rini got really mad and kept asking her questions. She sent Flora down to keep interrogating, but I haven't heard anything. Maybe we should go see if Flora learned anything else. Or Musa and Techna? They went to check the security systems." Roxy hoped she helped.

"Mhm. Maybe we should check in with your friends. Flora first. I sure hope I am wrong, though."

"Wrong about what Ami?" Rei looked to her friend. Ami was rarely wrong. Ever.

"Nothing. It's impossible. Let's go see Flora." Ami shook the thought from her mind. _What was she thinking? Be logical Ami! _She looked up to see Mina glancing at her. Mina smiled sadly, and then perked up, giving Ami a look Ami never, ever gets. Mina cocked an eyebrow and smirked. _I told you so._


	23. Fallen Petals

CHAPTER 23:

"Flora! Flora, are you in there? Do any of you have a key or anything? She probably can't hear us or something." Bloom stopped knocking on Kathy's door and looked to the girls. Amara nodded.

"Here let me try." She walked forward to the door and took a deep breath. As she breathed out, she put all her might into a kick, breaking the door and shattering it like glass. Everyone's eyes widened. Michelle giggled.

"Careful you do not hurt yourself, old timer. We wouldn't be able to keep having so much fun together if you were injured." Michelle and Amara smiled at each other. Bloom and Roxy gave each other a look of confusion. Mina walked over to them.

"Took me years to figure it out. You'll get used to it. They really are sweet." Mina whispered in their ears, and then followed everyone else into the dark room. Bloom looked to a smiling Roxy, then nodded toward the room. They entered the door and both their jaws dropped. The room had been ransacked and trashed. Shattered glass and tea covered the floor, the couches and chairs had been stained, the lamps were toppled over and their bulbs broken. Roxy covered her mouth as she looked to Bloom. Bloom's eyes were watering as she bent down to pick up a piece of broken glass. She looked up to see eight faces staring down at her. Michelle took charge.

"Everybody split up and look for clues. We need to know who kidnapped Flora and Kathy." Michelle looked away from Bloom. "Ami, go to the control room. Find Musa and Techna and whatever they have learned. Report back here. Mina, go see if you can find Rini. Lita and Rei go with her. Amara, go to the king and queen. Tell them the edited version of what happened here." Amara gave Michelle a questioning look. "Don't worry, I can handle this. Now go, we are wasting time." All the girls rushed out of the room. All that were left were Bloom, Roxy, Michelle, and Hotaru. Michelle looked around for a place to sit.

"Here, let me help." Bloom raised her hands, ready to remake the room and clean up the mess.

"No! Bloom don't! Haven't you ever watched NCIS?" Bloom turned around to see Stella standing in the doorway. She was wearing a new outfit and holding a pad of paper in one hand and a camera in the other.

"Where have you been? We assumed you went with the guys or was abducted by aliens, but you've been gone forever." Bloom tried to look angry, but couldn't. She knew where Stella had been. Stella smiled.

"I was simply upgrading my outfit. I am going to solve this crime!" Stella twirled like a model.

"You were in the wardrobe section of the palace for over three hours?" Amara didn't look convinced. Roxy laughed.

"You don't know Stella. Now, Rini said we needed to know everything, not just your nutshell version. What did she mean by that?" Bloom smiled in her head. _Way to change the subject Roxy!_

"We, that is Lita, Amara, Rei, Mina, Ami, and I, were the protectors of Crystal Tokyo and its Queen. Ha, before we became too old. Sure, we still have our powers, but we just aren't what we used to be. There I go rambling. Let's go back to the beginning. Way, Way back. Have you ever heard of Sailor Moon?" Roxy and Bloom shook their heads. Stella nodded. "How much do you know?"

"Only from legends about the moon's downfall. Solaria has lots of them. One of them tells about a Queen who gave her life to protect her daughter. She destroyed the moon in the process, involuntarily of course, but still. Her daughter was sent, along with the rest of her people to Earth, most of them unaware of their past lives. The daughter became a force for good on Earth, fighting off all the demons who wanted to use her power or take Earth for their own. Her superhero name was Sailor Moon. She also had a band of followers who called themselves the Sailor Scouts, but they were only minimal characters, they didn't do that much. That's all I really know." Amara looked a mix of surprised and mad. She took a deep breath.

"Good, but you messed up one major thing. The Sailor Scouts were not minimal, they were very important." Stella raised an eyebrow. "Now, you got the back story right, although it had too much judgment in it for me. The princess, aka Sailor Moon, fought many evils and, later in life, brought the Earth back to life. She was given a new title, Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen of Earth. She married her middle school, high school, college, etc. sweetheart and they ruled justly and fairly ever since. They have two children, Serena, aka Rini, and Chibi Chibi, aka the one who attacked you. Both also have 'superpowers' and are the new generation. Rini is Sailor Mini Moon and Chibi Chibi was Sailor Cosmos."

"Was? Why is she evil now?" Roxy leaned in closer. It was Hotaru's turn to answer.

"She become…..jealous over the past few years. I don't know why though, she's more powerful than any of us. Maybe even Sailor Moon. I think she wanted to be the next Queen? Or maybe she just wants the crystal to be even more powerful? Who knows? We have been trying to hunt her down, make her see reason. Rini and I have been best friends since we were little. She taught me to see the good in people, no matter what. Now, I am returning the favor. Rini's been under a lot of stress lately and fighting alongside her has been getting hard. C.C.'s betrayal had been rough and all the stuff about her mom. It's a hot mess right now." Stella, bored with the story, got up and started to look around again. She pulled two hot pink latex gloves out of her pocket and began to take pictures of the room so she should move things around. And they said too much television was bad for you. She walked over to the couch. Tea splattered the satin. Stella's face crinkled. _Ugh, the tea wasn't even made right. _Tea leaves splattered the floor. She took a picture. They were arranged strangely.

"Hey you guys, sorry to interrupt, but can I get some tea. Make sure the leaves are still in it." Stella looked to Michelle and Hotaru. "Like now please." She waved her hands impatiently. "It's important!" Hotaru got up and ran out of the room. "I have an idea as to who took Flora and Kathy."


	24. Divination

CHAPTER 24: Divination

The group gathered around Stella. She had taken pictures of the crime scene, placed little number stands around the evidence, and even taken noted for what may be the first time in her life. Hotaru walked in carrying a teacup full of the finest tea, including the tea leaves, in her hands. She took her place by Michelle, Bloom and Roxy. Stella cleared her throat and took the cup of tea.

"Let's get started shall we? Now, how many have read the Harry Potter series?" Roxy's hand shot into the air. "Just Roxy?" Hotaru slowly raised her hand.

"I saw the movies?" Stella sighed.

"Normally, I would have too, but I had to read the books. They are so much better. For example, book five. Harry and Ron have to take a class called divination. Who can tell me what that is?" Michelle rolled her eyes. Bloom leaned over toward her.

"Let her have her fun, she really is bright. Her methods are just different."

"No talking in class! Now, anyone?" Roxy's hand shot into the air again.

"It's all about predictions."

"Good. And one method is reading tea leaves. I bet that our little flower fairy wrote a message in tea leaves, so I went to the library on my iFairy and found a couple books that may help. But, we need a library or online account or something.

"I have a Nook." Hotaru reached over to her handbag and pulled out a small electronic reading device.

"Perfect! Here download these books. I have to check something about the normal tea leaves." Stella picked up the china cup and walked over to one of the corners in the room. "Okay I need somebody to play the bad guy and Kathy. Bloom? Roxy?" She waved them over and reset one of the couches. "Okay, Roxy you sit here with me and Bloom, you go stand creepily in the corner."

"Why do I have to be the bad guy?" Bloom crossed her arms and pouted.

"You have the most experience. Now just stand in the corner and try to scare us. Whenever you are ready." Stella picked up the tea cup and raised it to her mouth. Bloom breathed in and set the table in front of them on fire. Stella screamed and dropped the cup. Michelle sent a burst of water at the flames, putting them out. Stella smiled as she stared at the tea leaves. "Look at this pattern. It is completely random. Now look at Flora's tea cup. It's in a pattern and all in a line. Hotaru! Do you have those books uploaded yet?"


	25. Don't Rock the Boat

CHAPTER 25: Don't Rock the Boat

"Musa! Come look at this!" Techna rewound the tape for the third time, trying to erase the images from her head. Unfortunately, she had a photographic memory so there was no chance of that. Musa rushed over to take a look. Techna pressed play.

"_Who are you? Why are you doing this?" The woman screamed at her abductor, pleading with her to stop. The devil like woman's grip tightened around her captive. She hissed out her words like a snake. _

"_Your part is very important. You are the queen of this game, willing to go anywhere, any number of spaces. Now all we need is the player. He will move the pieces all into place. Now, come with me!" With that, the two vanished. _

"That was weird. First off, Kathy wasn't even there. Second, who, or what, was that thing?" Techna leaned back away from the computer deep in thought. "Why would Kathy lie?" Musa shrugged.

"Maybe we should check the other video cameras. If we can see what Kathy was doing at the time, we can see if she was part of it or something."

"Good idea, Musa! If we tap into all the cameras going at the time Luna P was kidnapped, we can see where Kathy was!" Techna's fingers started typing at the speed of light and Musa walked back over to her beanbag chair she magically whipped up. She sagged into the chair and crossed her arms. She hated the waiting part. She waved her hand and grabbed a magazine and a frozen raspberry iced tea out of thin air. She loved to read _Magic Beatz._ It was her favorite teen magazine and always had the best news and drama, although she wasn't such a big fan of the drama part. She stared at the front cover and her mouth dropped almost to the floor in awe. Bloom and Roxy were on the front cover! But it wasn't a flattering picture. They were attacking a roomful of guards and royal-looking duke and duchesses. Bloom was sending fire everywhere and Roxy was standing behind her ready to fight, hands balled in front of her. Rini was holding her hands on her face and look sad and angry. Musa shook her head confused. She flipped to the page with the story. The headline read "Royal Pains on Earth" followed by a sub header that read "Is Spark's new princess REALLY ready to take the throne…or just take someone else's?" This was not good. Musa tucked the magazine into her waistband and pulled her shirt over it, concealing it from sight.

"Musa!" Techna's shout knocked Musa out of the beanbag chair. "Sorry, but you gotta come see this! I found out where Kathy was during the time where Luna P was kidnapped. She was right where she should have been, in her room. But that's not the crazy thing! I watched a little more of the video and, and, look!" Techna pointed to the screen, and it was then that Musa first realized Techna was crying. The only there time Musa had seen Techna really cry was when, well, never really. What could make a computer cry? Then Musa saw the video. Poor Flora. Musa punched the table so the equipment shook.

"How could she take advantage of poor, sweet, innocent Flora? I am going to make her pay! Be warned Kathy!"

"Kathy!" Techna covered her mouth.

"What about Kathy?" They turned around to see an unfamiliar blue-haired woman. She was holding a laptop and staring at them peculiarly. Musa readied her stance for battle. The woman backed up. "Whoa there! I come in peace. I am a friend of Rini's. I am here to help you guys out. Now what were you saying about Kathy?"

"She kidnapped Flora! We have to go! She may come back! Come on Techna! Let's go Believix!" Techna reached out to grab Musa's arm and pull her back down.

"Musa, we need to calm down and strategize."

"We NEED to go get Flora!" Musa yanked her arm away from Techna and glared at her.

"Where? Where are we going to go get Flora? Do you know where they disappeared to? Because I sure as hell don't. Now, shut up, sit down, and let me keep watching this film so we can find some answer!" Techna spun in her chair and unpaused the security film. Musa closed her mouth quickly and slammed down into the beanbag chair. Ami stood awkwardly in the middle. "Are you going to do something or just stand there stupidly?" Ami stammered for a second, then walked over to the computer.

"Here, let me check the other cameras for Kathy sightings. The search will go quicker." Techna didn't bat an eye. Ami continued. "Musa, why don't you go tell the others what we know. They are in Kathy's room. Three doors down on your right, bank a left, go six doors, it is on your right." Ami smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes. Musa sat up slowly. Instead of walking toward the door, she walked over toward where Techna sat. Whether Techna saw her coming or not, Techna didn't move. Musa clenched her frozen drink. The cold burned her hands. Ami opened her mouth to object, but the look in Musa's eyes shut her mouth hard. Musa stalked right up behind Techna. Techna never stopped typing.

"Can I help you with something?" Techna's voice sounded cold, yet it wavered. Musa's fist tightened. She picked up a pen from the desk and ripped a page out from _Magic _Beatz. Using the pen, she wrote a message on the page. She crumpled it up and threw it softly toward Ami. Ami looked at the paper in her hands and smiled. She opened up her laptop and typed faster than Techna. Techna flinched and sped up, but otherwise never reacted. After several moments, Ami shut her laptop with a small _click_. Musa smiled and loosed her grip on the cup. She tapped Techna on the back. Techna shriveled away from the touch.

"Musa! I am trying to work! Can't you stop acting like a spoiled, bratty child for five seconds?" Tecna's typing became harder. At this rate, she would break the keyboard.

"Nope." And with that, Musa threw the frozen drink at Techna. It splashed all over her and the computer. The computer fuzzed and went black. Musa turned on her heels and ran to the other end of the room. She jiggled the door handle, but it was locked. She looked up to see a furious and sopping wet Techna storming towards her. Musa dropped the cup and held her hands in the air, closing her eyes. She felt arms around her body, holding her still and a head lay on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Techna hugging her, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered, clutching Musa tighter. "I just don't want us to split up again! I know what it's like to split from you guys, to be alone. And now, three of us are gone. What can we do?" Techna quickly sobbed into Musa's shirt. Musa was shocked, again. She thought about what Techna had said. She pushed Techna away and ran down the hallway. _I hope Ami gives good directions_, she thought as she sped down the hallways, turning when told. She stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and pushed it open.

"What the heck was that about? Why would she dump that on me and then leave. I wasn't even mad at her, well now I am, but still!" Techna had been ranting for ten minutes. Ami sat and pretended to listen, only catching bits and pieces. _I wish I could leave._

"Guys! What are you doing?" Musa ran into the room and found this scene. Bloom was throwing and catching a fire ball in one hand, Roxy was sitting on a couch having a tea leaf fight with a dark haired girl around the same age, Stella had a magnifying glass and was looking at spattered tea leaves on the ground and kept shouting things like "Gibbs come quick!" and "Why don't you come look closer DiNozzo?" while an older woman, was pounding her head against a far wall. Musa cocked an eyebrow. The woman looked up and made a face that looked like she just smelled a sweaty sock then ate forty sour lemons. Her eyes were the scary part, though. They looked as though somebody had just poured combination of salt and soda into them. They were bright red and puffy, but not in a crying kind of manner. More like, kill me or I kill them. Musa sighed. "Guys!" They all looked up to see Musa's quizzical look.

"Musa, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Techna." Bloom put out her fire and walked over to Musa. "And why is your shirt covered with an icy frozen drink?"

"It doesn't matter. Listen, I had a thought." Stella gasped, and then giggled. "As I was saying, I had a thought. Why the attacks? I think someone is trying to split us up. They are taking us all one by one, using our weaknesses against us. Somebody is trying to tear us apart from the inside. Which means somebody close to us is a traitor." Musa paused dramatically and look everyone in the eye.

"Musa that's ridiculous. Nobody would betray us. We are friends." Bloom rolled her eyes at Musa's condemnations.

"Oh yeah Bloom. And how many times have you betrayed us and become evil?" Musa snapped back. Bloom's mouths dropped.

"ExCUSE me! You're one to talk, miss 'I have so much attitude that I don't know what to do with it all.' How many times are you and Riven going to break up and get back together? You say you hate drama and yet." Bloom motioned to Musa, waving her hands for emphasis. Musa balled up her fists.

"Says you! You and Sky have had more fights than anyone I know! He lied to you, you got back together. You almost killed him, you got back together. And don't get me started on when you were flirting with Andy AND dating Sky. But, you got back together. And then, he dumps you as his fiancée, but, wait for it, you got back together! Maybe, instead of getting married, you should see a therapist!"

"Oh please, at least I am getting married! At this rate, you won't be getting engaged for months, maybe even years. All you care about is your music career. Did you ever think that Riven may not want to be on tour with you, let alone Jason, the man you practically ditched him for? You are selfish!"

"You're a spoiled brat!"

"Freak!"

"Bit-"

"ENOUGH!" Roxy sent a vase flying against the wall. It shattered on impact and left the two quarreling girls speechless, but glaring. "Both of you are acting like children. Now cut it out or go home. I am sick of all the fighting. What is with all of you? You are all best friends. Why are you all fighting so much?" Roxy folded her arms. She was so confused and hurt. "If I knew that all you would be doing is fighting, I never would have come in the first place. I have put up with a lot of your 'imperfections' but this is ridiculous. Make up or I am outta here!" She stomped her foot down. At that moment, Roxy started to glow. A beautiful medallion appeared on her chest. It was silver and circular. In the middle, it had four green jewels in the shaped of a paw print. Roxy looked down confused as it disappeared again.

"Roxy! You got your Charmix by standing up to us!" Stella snapped a picture. "It's dazzling! Now, you are on your way t getting your Enchantix! Be excited!" Stella ran over to hug Roxy. "As for you two," she looked to the two glaring girls, "Shut up." They had seen Stella when she was excited, ditzy, happy, sad, and even egotistic, but angry was one emotion they did not want a repeat of. They both sighed, then hugged each other as they mumbled their _I'm sorry_'s. "Good. Now Musa, what else were you going to tell us?"

"Oh! Kathy was the one to kidnap Flora!" Musa smiled, ready to be thanked for the information. Stella smacked herself on the forehead. "What?"

"We knew that already! The tea leaves, duh. Do you have any important news?" Musa scowled at the tone and shook her head.

"Musa was right! I think we are being split apart. But that means somebody is working on the inside." Techna assumed the thinker position as she told Ami her suspicions. "One of the boy maybe. Or Roxy? No, why would I even suggest that?"

"Or maybe somebody you don't know, or barely know. Somebody who is simply following orders and means no real harm." Techna looked up. Ami's voice was no question. What she said was a statement.

"You? But why? What have we done to you? Where is Flora?" Techna tried to stay calm. Musa would be back any second. _Keep stalling_.

"Bad timing. I have no idea where your flower friend is. I am not the bad gut here Techna. Of all people, you should be able to see the reason here." Ami cocked an eyebrow. Techna glared. "Alright. I can see that you won't budge. How about I take you to see Layla? The two of you can talk and you can put all the puzzle pieces together. Hm?" Techna was running out of time. But Layla? Did Ami really have her?

"What did Musa ask you to do? On the note?" She walked over to pick up the crumpled piece of paper off the ground

"She just wanted me to copy down the information off of the computer. Here," she tossed Techna a small blue flash drive, "take it. You will have plenty of time to watch it now." She raised her hand slowly and bubbles appeared all around them. She grabbed Techna's arm. Techna dropped the note and prayed to herself. _Here Stella, solve the puzzle._


	26. Special Agent Stella

CHAPTER 26: Special Agent Stella

"But who? Who would be in on the inside? We don't even know anybody here?" Bloom covered her face trying to think.

"What if they aren't from here? What if they just followed us here?" Musa sat down on the couch and kicked her feet up. "We just need to find something in common with all the crime scenes."

"Thanks Musa, I will take over from here!" Stella stood up as Musa rolled her eyes. "Here is what we know. Flora, Trista, and Layla were all taken. Flora was kidnapped by that hag Kathy, Layla was seduced by a stunning man with a weird eye, and Trista we know was taken by a green haired woman in a puff of smoke. What's the connection?" Stella looked out to her audience of five. They stared back at her silently. "Well, that's the thing. There may not be any. I uploaded the video Tech sent and listened to the audio. Listen." Stella pulled out her phone and pushed a button.

"_Your part is very important. You are the queen of this game, willing to go anywhere, any number of spaces. Now all we need is the player. He will move the pieces all into place. Now, come with me!"_

"See!" Stella smiled. Nobody moved. "Come on guys! The creepy lady said _he. _Now, after reviewing the tea leaves Flora left, I noticed the difference." Stella waved her hand and a large white screen appeared. She walked over and pulled a table in front, placing a computer magically on top of it. "Look at the tea leaves in this picture." Stella's fingers raced over the keyboard. "Now look at this one. I edited it so the words they stood for are under them." Michelle stood up to get a better view.

"'K. A. T. H. Y.' Okay, that makes sense. 'Work' '4' 'girl' evil' '!'. Okay, so what does that mean?" Michelle crossed her arms, waiting for the reply.

"Well, I thought about it. Try putting it into a sentence. My guess is that Flora was pressed for time and could only do some many words, that or drugged so she couldn't concentrate. Here's what I got. 'Kathy works for an evil girl.' Unless the man is gender confused, I think we have two different kidnappers."

Everything turned grey. Time slowed down.

"Stella? What just happened?" Hotaru and Roxy both shouted at once. "Jinx! Double jinx!" They both giggled as Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that was my bad. I put a spell on the room so that when I said my find, I would feel like what happens in NCIS episodes." Stella blushed. It should turn back….right…..now!" Everything went back to normal. "See. No harm no foul. And we are one step closer to finding our captives." Stella smiled.

"No! We are NOT on step closer!" The rest of the gang jumped at Michelle's outburst. "We have no idea who kidnapped anybody! Don't even say Kathy, Stella!" Stella snapped her mouth shut.

"Actually we do." Michelle and Hotaru both bowed as Rini walked in. Rini winked to Hotaru. "I have some information we might be able to use." Michelle and Hotaru both stood up.

"Here, ma'am, you may take my seat." Michelle motioned to her spot on the couch. Rini shook her head and took a spot on the floor by Roxy and Hotaru.

"Now, what were you talking about before I interrupted?" Rini pointed to the board. Stella quickly filled her in.

"Ah, I see. Well, I know who that green haired woman is." Rini pointed to the photo on the board so Stella could enlarge it. "Her name is Emerald and I hate that girl. She gave me hell when I was younger and she is at it again."

"I was right Rini!" Mina, Rei, and Lita entered the room. Mina was glowing with pride. "I told- where is Ami?" Mina looked around the room confused.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot about Techna! I will go back and get her" Musa jumped out of her chair.

"Sit down!" Musa sat on the ground quickly raising an eyebrow at Stella. "We will not lose another Winx Clubian. We will ALL go. Even the old ladies, the princess, and the goth girl." Stella shrugged her shoulders at the glares. "Let's move out!" And with that, Stella turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. Everyone sighed and followed her, hoping Techna could make Stella shut up.


	27. Techna's Clue

CHAPTER 27:

"Techna, we know who took- Tech? Techna! Bloom! Bloom, Tech's gone! Tech this isn't funny! Please come out! Bloom!" Stella ran frantically around the room shrieking. Bloom poked her head in the door and Stella sprinted full speed towards her. Bloom widened her eyes and stepped out from the doorway, sending Stella full speed into Mina. Mina squealed as they both fell to the ground.

"It's like they were made for each other." Lita said as she turned to Rei. Rei giggled.

"Yeah, them and…" Rei stopped short. Lita patted Rei on the back and grinned a smile that didn't meet her eyes, and then motioned toward the door. They stepped over the laughing blonds and entered the room. They stared at all computers and the buttons and the blinking lights and the passcodes and. Rei looked back to Lita who shook her head and shrugged. "Yeah, we are so screwed. Where's Ami when you need her?"

"She should be here too. She was when I left." Musa walked over to her beanbag chair and picked up her magazine. She sighed threw it over her shoulder. Stella dove and caught it in her late gloved hands.

"Musa, do not throw away evidence!" Stella glared, and then smiled. "Especially evidence that teaches great style and talks about US! What?" Everyone rushed over to Stella trying to see the magazine. They passed the cover article around the room to see the picture. Rini and Bloom stared at each other.

"How did it get out so fast?" Bloom asked Rini.

"I don't know, but I have a plan to find out." Rini smiled maniacally. "Let's go stage another press conference."

"Wait!" Roxy yelled as everyone started to leave the room. "What about Techna and Ami?" Everybody paused.

"I think I know." Stella held up a crumpled piece of paper to the group. She unfolded it and began to read aloud. "Trust nobody, neither present nor future, for they all hold lies in the pendant of their heart. The smaller and more timid, the greater and more severe they truly are.I am going to a newish friend. Do not search for you will not find unless taken." Stella looked up, for the first time in a while, speechless. "What does it mean?"

"We will find out later, but for now, we have to find the mole in my security. They may be the person behind all the attacks. Amara! Where is she, Michelle?" Michelle shrugged. "Don't play dumb. If you don't tell me I shall arrest you for treason, kidnapping, and potential murder. Now SPILL!" Michelle backed up.

"Your highness, Amara-"

"I am right here. I went to gather the names and pictures of everyone on your guard roll and to buy all the magazines I could find that had this story in them, and let me say there were many. Whoever sold you out, princess, made quite a lot of money in the process. Unfortunately, they did so under a false name. The name given to all the news and media was the alias 'Super R' and was paid in all cash by her employers. It was her first job and Super R said it probably would not be her last, depending."

"Well, guess it's not their last job. Here's the plan." Rini brought them all into a huddle and began to unravel her plan in small, hushed whispers.


	28. Test Time

CHAPTER 28:

Layla sat on her bed, staring at the girl opposite her. The dark haired girl stared back. Layla grabbed the pillow from behind her and pulled it into her lap, pursing her lips deep in thought.

"Okay, I think I have it all down. Give me the questions one more time. From the beginning." Layla looked to the girl on the other bed, waiting for another test. The girl smiled.

"What's Sailor Moon's cat's name?" Trista asked raising an eyebrow.

"Luna." Layla smiled. Piece of cake.

"Sailor Moon's four closest scouts?"

"Including her daughter?" Trista shook her head. "Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter." Trista nodded.

"Moon Princess?"

"Sailor Moon."

"Pardon my interruption ladies," Diamond strutted into the room, "but I have another guest. Both girls sat straight up and jumped to each other's sides. Diamond waved his hands and a third bed appeared, identical to Layla and Trista's. He smiled as her waved his hands again and a purple haired girl appeared on the bed. Layla flinched as she saw her friend. Diamond smiled. "Carry on ladies." He disappeared back through the wall. Layla ran over to the bed and shook the unconscious girl.

"Techna! Wake up!" Techna stirred, and then opened her eyes slowly.

"Layla?" Techna smiled when she saw her lost friend. "Where are we?" Layla looked to Trista who scowled.

"Next question, Layla." Layla nodded while Techna continued to look puzzled. "Who's the captor?" Layla turned to Techna.

"A previous villain who faced the scouts in the past. He was after Rini and in love with Serena, aka Sailor Moon, aka Neo-Queen Serenity." Techna raised an eyebrow. Layla nodded without smiling.

"Good. How about this one. Who betrayed us?" Layla closed her eyes and shook her head. Techna sat up straight.

"Ami, aka, Sailor Mercury, aka our traitor. Next question is why?" Techna looked to the other girls, hoping for a better answer than she thought. Trista's mouth was gaping wide open as she mouthed _Ami_ over and over again. Layla continued to rub Techna's back encouragingly, remembering how scared she used to be. Now, she wasn't alone anymore.

"Okay, are you _sure_ it was our Ami, not a fake or a clone?" Trista tried not to sound bad, but her voice cracked. Her eyes were in pain. Techna shook her head. "I just don't know why. She was so…..nice." Trista pursed her mouth together. _Why Ami? Why betray us?_

"So is Flora here?" Techna turned to Layla, trying to change the subject.

"Flora? Like our Flora?" Layla grabbed Techna's shoulders and shook her. "What do you mean is he here? Why would she be?" Techna slithered out of Layla's hard grip.

"She was taken too. I assumed that our captor took her and that Kathy was working with that Diamond creep." Techna shrugged, rubbing her arms and the bruises that would be forming soon. Layla's eyes came together as she mouthed _I'm sorry._ "Soooo… if she isn't here, where is she?"

Flora awoke lying on a cold metal bed. She sat up and was immediately told to lay back down by her splitting head ache. She raised her hands to her head and realized she had a new accessory on her wrist. She pulled on the metal chain attached to the wall then sighed. She tried using her magic but it was no use, it was gone. Even her favorite ball gown had been replaced by an orange uniform with only her name in purple ink on it. She groaned again and lay back down on the metal bed. She hit her head on what looked like a pillow but was just another piece of cold metal. She sniffled. _Now isn't the time to cry Flo. Come on. WWTWCD? _She giggled at the long acronym she used when she was down. What Would The Winx Club Do? They would be brave and try to escape. Tried and failed. _Great_ she thought. Flora pulled on her chins again.

"That won't help. Trust me. Pulling only brings on more chaffing."

Flora sat up fast and looked across the small room to see a girl about her age sitting almost exactly the way she was. She had a chain on her right wrist, an orange suit with the name Emylee written on it, and her long brown hair was chopped up into a messy bun that stuck to her face. Her face was blushed and her eye makeup was permanently smeared around her eyes, most likely from crying. Flora continued to stare at the girl until the girl sighed and lay down on her metal slab.

"I'm Emylee. I am fifteen years old and been here for…." She paused and looked to the wall. Just like out of a movie, there were cuts signifying the days she had been in the jail like rom. Flora didn't need to count. "a little over two years. I used to love playing with my little brother, annoying an older sister and I had two dogs. I like to sing and dance, but only when nobody's looking. I can't really draw and my handwritings not that great. I really miss everyone from my home, even though they probably forgot about me and I wish that I could use my magic in here so I could bust outta this place of hell." Emylee rolled onto her side. "Or at least get a decent bed with an actually pillow." Flora reached out, but was restrained by her chain. She looked back up to the younger girl. She had been through so much.

"Emylee?" Emylee didn't move. "My name is Flora. I am 19 years old. I have a younger sister named Miele. My pixie's name is Chatta and my pet's name is Coco. I have a boyfriend named Helia. I'm from Linphea, a planet really far away from here. My magic involves nature; in fact, I am the fairy of nature. Not to brag, but my friends used to say that my handwriting is beautiful. I love to draw and wright poetry. Although I can't dance very well, I play the bass guitar and am really awful at sports. I miss all my friend and family too. I am sure nobody forgot about you, sweetie." Emylee sat up to look at Flora.

"Listen, _sweetie,_ we aren't getting out of here. Ever. I gave up on that thought a while ago. Maybe you should do the same. All you will get is disappointment." Emylee lay back down on the bed, but continued to look at Flora. "And I know they forgot me, it's my power. I read emotions. They can't really take that away here, so I can still feel my family. They are happy most of the time and rarely ever sad. They used to be sad all the time and really stressed out. That's how I could tell they were searching. Then one day, poof, it just stopped. All the stress went away. They stopped searching for me." Emylee wiped a tear from her eye. Flora looked to the ground.

"I am sure there is a reason."

"Flora, listen to me. I don't know how they do things on Linphea, but where I come from, we do it through reality. They don't care." Emylee pulled her knees close to her as she hugged them.

"Emylee, wherever you come from, caring always comes first. Love triumphs over all. You'll see. They still care, I am sure of it, I can feel it." Flora lay down on her bed folding her hands on her stomach.

"No, Flo, _I_ can feel it." Emylee whispered more to herself than to Flora. With that, they both drifted off to sleep. They didn't notice a girl walk up to the door of their cell. They didn't notice her smile as she opened the door and walked inside. They didn't even stir when she slammed the door shut and sat down in the middle of the room and quietly sat there until morning.


	29. From the Darkness Comes a Light

CHAPTER 29: From the Darkness Comes a Light

Flora stirred in her sleep. She was having a dream that she was standing on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean. On that island, there was nothing but sand and two small rocks. She walked over to the rocks to examine them more closely. One was pink and shone like the sun and one was a stunning dark blue that had waved that resembled the ocean currents. The other was dull and grey. It was see-through, but in a way that looked like pond scum water. She looked more closely and was only brought out of her fascination when she noticed two people walking toward her. They were older than her, around her parent's age, maybe. They took the dull rock from her hands scowling. After giving each other a glaring look, they turned and chucked the dull rock into the waters and walked away. Flora was upset for some reason. She felt the need to go after the rock. She kicked off her shoes and ran into the water. When she reached the point where the water level was at her neck, she had a feeling that she could not swim. Grasping for air, she waved her hands trying to call for help. She felt herself go under.

She awoke on her cold metal bed, kind of wishing to be back on the deserted island, and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to think of what he dream meant. Deciding to talk about it with Emylee, she sat up, stretched as much as she could, and turned to see Emylee being gagged by a woman about her own age. Flora called out and tried to reach out, but both were useless. The woman dropped her hand and Emylee gasped in and out heavily but otherwise seemed fine.

"Good morning Flora. How was your sleep? Were you comfortable?" The woman said with a grin. She looked familiar. Flora glared, trying to remember who she was and trying to keep a poker face. "Come on, I am only trying to be friendly. Shall we start from the beginning? My name is Chibi Chibi, but that's a stupid name, so I go by…. never mind. Any who… I heard you know the girlie girl who has the crystal. I also know you know my sister. Here's the deal, Flo, I really _really _need that crystal, as in life or death need. If you could help me out, that would be fantastic, truly spectacular." Chibi Chibi smiled a cutsie grin as she folded her hands. She could have been begging for an ice cream cone. Flora didn't budge. Chibi Chibi's eyes squinted at her. "Look, I'll make you a deal. You get me the crystal, I give you your freedom." Flora looked down, then lanced to Emylee. "Oh, you bonded with it. How cute She's not for sale, if that's what you were thinking. Deal or no deal. I will give you two days to think it through. Have fun rotting." And with that, Chibi Chibi turned on her heals and walked straight through the door, literally. Emylee looked to Flora and smiled a sad grin.

"Thanks, but I am not part of that fight."

"Why are you here Emylee? Why take such a young girl?" Flora tilted her head to one side.

"I…I am a guardian fairy too." Emylee shifted her weight and looked to the ground. "I, I don't….I don't know how to say it. I mean, for you to be able to understand why. I am young and haven't graduated from Alphea or anything and I sure haven't mastered it. But, I am a guardian even though I hate it."

"How could you hate being a guardian fairy? All the things you protect and the lives you save. If anybody has told you to hate it or if it's because you're here, don't give up! When we get out of here, I will help you be a guardian fairy! I promise." Emylee smiled weakly.

"Thank you Flora, but that's not it. I have always hated my power. Ever since I was born, I have hated everything about my life. C. C. understands me and my issues, even if she is a little mean. She may be the only true friend I have."

"I am your friend." Flora smiled. "And why could you hate your Winx? What is your power Emylee?" Emylee shifted her weight again, this time looking at Flora.

"Flora, you are looking at the one and only fairy of darkness." Flora gasped a little. "Because I am the only one, I was sent to the Council of Magix where they anointed me guardian fairy of dark energy and all dark matter. I don't even have wings, but I can fly. I come from a planet, really far away from Earth and even Linphea . It's called Hatoris. It's….a different kind of family, if that's even what you call it. Its government is very strict because the planet was cursed 500 years ago by a witch named Marion Clarence Fabion Rynolds. She was a beautiful seventeen year old girl who traveled the galaxies by herelf looking for a true love she had a vision of when she was eight. When she came to Hatoris, she found him. He was the prince at the time. They fell in love, but he knew that they couldn't be together because of his arranged marriage with another woman, named Celeste. Instead of telling Marion Clarence Fabion Rynolds the truth, he simply let her think that they were getting married. She thought all the preparations were for her and he even had the whole planet tell her the lie so she wouldn't suspect anything. When a young child asked him why, he said that he loved both women equally, but he loved the money and power most of all. Because the arranged marriage entitled him to two planets, he chose her. The child, my great to the umpteenth times grandmother went to tell Marion Clarence Fabion Rynolds but when she found her, Marion Clarence Fabion Rynolds wouldn't listen. Nobody stood up for her, because they wanted to see how the beautiful helpless girl would react. On the day of the wedding, Marion Clarence Fabion Rynolds showed up to a fake wedding. When she walked into the aisle no one was there. Instead, there was only my grandmother sitting in the first pew with flowers and a homemade chocolate. Marion Clarence Fabion Rynolds was outraged. She took my grandmother and crashed the real wedding. She cursed the whole planet so that there would be no love ever, except for certain descendants of my grandmother. She also gave my grandmother the power to destroy everyone on Hatoris because she was too distraught to do it. My grandmother, Eva, couldn't do it. Even with the new dark power inside her, she was too good. Marion Clarence Fabion Rynolds didn't have much power left after giving it all to Eva so she only hugged my grandmother close and whispered her goodbyes and thanked her. While the rest of the planet was laughing at Marion Clarence Fabion Rynolds, she was making sure they would never laugh again. In front of all of them, she used Eva's flowers and chocolate to bind the curse and took her own life by incineration. It must have been tragic to see. You see, I inherited the power to love along with my siblings, but only I got the power, the control over darkness. It was really hard at first to control it. I was sent away to a school for magic, called Linket Academy for the Unqualified, Underappreciated, and Undeserving. You can tell it must've been a blast. Believe it or not, I did have fun. All they people there were from troubled planets so I was accepted for who I was. My brother and sister both went there too, but I barely saw them. We were separated by years. I met two of my best friends there ever, Kailey and Mayblet, and even had a boyfriend, Ricky. They made everything seem so carefree and I had never experienced so much love." Emylee wiped a tear from her cheek and paused to look at Flora. "Everything changed when _she_ came. She transferred there about a year after I started. She was my age and seemed to like me from day one. I should have seen the signs though. She told me absolutely nothing about her home or her powers, always skipped power training, never got mail, and started to isolate me from my friends. I told her off once and she only laughed at me and said that I should be grateful to have a friend like her because one day they would all leave. It was true too. At my sister's graduation, Ricky dumped me for Mayblet, which really stunk, and Kailey was pulled out of school because her planet had been destroyed and had to be relocated. We cried so much before she left and she yelled at Ricky and Mayblet for me. She was the best. I wish I knew how she was doing. Anyway, that year was awful for me. I met new friends only to have them slip away once they knew my story. Mayblet got pregnant so she had to be moved to a different part of school and Ricky was put into a 'rehab' part. I was so alone that year. I couldn't handle it anymore. I found _her_ again and she welcomed me with a smile. We became really close. She even started to tell me things, like about her mother and her sister, what her power was, and even where she came from. At first I didn't believe she was from Earth, but after time, I trusted her. We finished off our schooling and at graduation, I… well that's when it all started. {That school only went up until age thirteen.} I told her that we needed to stay in touch. She asked me why and I told her I still wanted her to be my friend. She got kinda mad and starting yelling at me. She was like, 'Come live with me! You don't have to go back there!' or 'I can come with you!' She even said we should run away. She hated being under her sister as much as I hated the lack of love, but I need my siblings and had to try and break the curse. I couldn't let her be cursed too so I pushed her away and said my goodbyes. She wasn't too thrilled about that. When I walked on the stage to get my diploma, she ran up and grabbed me. She started screaming about how we were friends and she needed me. She had some plan. Before I knew it, everybody was in a frenzy and we were gone. Next thing I knew, I woke up here, tied to the wall." Flora's eyes were filled with tears. All that Emylee had gone through made her so sad.

"We will get out of here Emylee. You have to believe in that. I have a plan." Flora winked as she lay down onto her had bed and closed her eyes, falling to sleep dreaming of ways to get out of the prison she was in.


	30. So Many Questions, So Little Time

CHAPTER 30: So Many Questions, So Little Time

Stella sat on a large chair, thinking more than she ever had in her life. She had so many unanswered questions. _Where was her mom? Why was she led here? Who was taking her friends? What was for dinner tonight? Where was Rini with her parents? Why would C.C. want to destroy her family? Would the boys ever be seen again? Will Brandon propose to her ever? She sure wasn't getting any younger. Who was the handsome white haired man? Will Roxy ever stop talking about animals? Would she be able to be the heir of two kingdoms, if she even was? Why would her father lie to her? Where was her mom?_

"Hey Stella!" Stella jumped and looked up to see Bloom and Sky standing above her. "The boys just got back with some really neat stuff. You should check it out. It's in the room to the other room. Go out the door and take a right. First door on the left. It's super neat Stel. And Brandon's dying to show you the laser tag room." Bloom smiled encouragingly. One question down, so many more still to be answered, like the next one. Why did Bloom want her to see the new tech so badly? Bloom wasn't really into that kind of stuff. She eyed Bloom and saw her holding hands with Sky. _Get a room_ she thought to herself. _Ohhhhh. _

"Okay, I will go check it out. But it better be pretty fricking awesome." She winked at Bloom. She walked out the door, then turned back in to see them smiling at each other. "Oh and guys," they both jumped, startled to find they weren't alone, "keep it PG okay?" Bloom blushed as Stella laughed and kept walking. She pushed the door open to find all the guys, minus Sky, and the girls that were left, Musa, Amara, Michelle, Rei, Roxy, Mina, Lita, and Hotaru. Stella saw Brandon with some black goggles on, swinging around a foam rod. She giggled as she ran at him, dodging his swipes. He couldn't see her. She leapt onto him, hugging him and pushing him down. He tore off the goggles and smiled.

"Hey princess. Missed you." He kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Missed you too. So, what were you just doing?" She giggled again. "Did Riven dare you into doing that or did you lose a bet?" He laughed along with her.

"Actually, it's a virtual reality helmet. It shows various scenarios and you have to fight your way through them. It's amazing. Wanna try?"

"Maybe later, boo, for right now I just want to relax. It's been so stressful. I have been the only person working hard. I don't think I have ever worked so hard in my life." She put her hand on her chest for emphasis and continued on about her day as Brandon carried her to a nearby cot.

"Sounds tough, princess." He turned away to hide his smirk. "Maybe you should take a break and practice fighting with us." He turned back to her, flailing a sword around.

"Fine, how about we make it interesting though. I heard there is a pretty sweet laser tag room. The fight's n there, boys versus girls, winner take all. Deal." Everyone yelled accepting the deal. "Bring it on, hunny buns!" Stella laughed as she walked to confer with her teammates.

"So you guys, how we gonna crush the guys this time?" Roxy and Musa laughed. Hotaru giggled. Amara and Michelle both sighed. Rei punched Mina and Lita in the gut to make them stop staring at the Specialists.

"Well, Lita, Rei, Amara, Michelle, and I won't be much help seeing as we are so…..not young anymore." Mina flinched at the glares she got from her fellow scouts. "But, I do know some skills that could help us win. Here's the plan!"

"Okay, I do NOT want to lose to a bunch of girls AGAIN!" Riven punched his fist against a wall as they walked to the laser tag room. "What's out plan?"

"We could always just…..give up now and save ourselves the trouble." Brandon slowed down to put more emphasis on his words, something he had learned from Stella. "Anything to save Riven from getting beaten up by his girlie again." Brandon ducked Riven's swipe.

"Guys cool it!" Timmy yelled. "I have a strategic plan that guarantees victory." The guys nodded. "We have all this new tech stuff plus we have played before and the girls haven't so we know the landscape. Here is what we are going to do!"

The two groups stood outside the door to the laser tag room. They turned to each other and everybody shook hands. Riven leaned over to Helia to whisper, 'At least we have youth on our side.' Amara smiled, but in a way that said, 'I know where you sleep and will get my revenge.' A man walked up and gave them all their equipment to play, then stated the rules.

"Once you're tagged, you're out. Magic is permitted, but you may not attack the vests or use it to up any of the guns. Ready?" Everybody nodded. "Have fun kiddo's…..and ladies." Mina frowned while Lita held Rei back. He pushed the door wide open then retreated back to the main room. The place was amazing. Three floors high and you couldn't even see the opposite end of the room. Rocks and trees covered the land and forts were built randomly throughout the scene. The guys took off, scattering in every which way. The girls calmly walked into the center of the room.

"Stick to the plan," Mina whispered, "and we will win no doubt." Roxy, Stella, and Musa nodded. Musa walked to the middle of the group. "Muffliato!" "Good, now Roxy, Stella and Musa, go ahead and transform. You too Hotaru."

"Let's go Believix!" "Winx Charmix!"

"Eternal Saturn Power!"

"Awesome! Now, let's ride!" Mina put on a pair on sunglasses and began to walk.

"Um, and what are we going to do again?" Rei folded her arms and motioned to herself and Lita. Mina smacked herself on the forehead.

"You both know martial arts. Use them!"

"And you?" Amara glared at Mina.

"I am going to do what I do best!" Mina flashed a brilliant smile.

"Sing?" Lita guessed.

"No, she can't really sing. Model?" Rei smirked.

"Maybe she can charm her way into the enemy's hearts and destroy them from the inside!" Hotaru perked up, and then dropped her head blushing at the looks she got.

"Ahem. I am going to rig the game." Mina smiled then darted off. "Be back later!" She sang as she disappeared. Amara rolled her eyes.

"What a drama queen."

"From here, we can see the whole game." Helia looked triumphantly to Timmy and handed him a laser tag gun as well as a state of the art communicator.

"Why can't we just run up to them at shoot them again?" Riven was looking into his reflection in the nearby pond. Brandon sighed.

"They always have something up those tight little sleeves of theirs. This time, we wait for them and then counter attack. We have thought of every possibility they can use." Timmy cocked an eye. "Well, Timmy did anyway." Brandon smiled. "We are going to use their weaknesses against them!"

"Just out of curiosity, shouldn't we be spending our time looking for Layla and Flora?" Riven looked straight at Helia. "Don't tell me you don't miss her. Then again, you haven't cried yet sooo..

"Leave me alone!" Helia through the laser tag gun at Riven who caught it laughing.

"Calm down man, I was only kidding. Jeesh, have a little control next time." Riven tossed the gun lightly back to him, but Helia let it fall to the ground with a sigh. Riven rolled his eyes as Brandon walked over to pat Helia on the back.

"Don't worry, she's tougher than you think. She's probably meeting all new plants wherever she is." Helia smiled a little. Riven smirked.

"And maybe a new man too." With that, Riven took off, smiling as he ran from a steaming Helia.

" 'Scuse me? Mister hot guard guy?" Mina stepped timidly through the door to the game control room. The guard running the game looked up at her. "Helloooo….Brady," she said reading his name tag, "I need a little help." She flashed a helpless look and batted her eyelashes. "You see, I am new at this game. I," sniff "I just," sniff sniff sniff, "I am so sorry!" She flew into the stunned guard's arms and nestled her face into his chest. "I just got dumped by my terrible ex and now my friend has been kidnapped and I am being forced to play a game I don't know how to play!" Mina wailed into his shirt. "I'm sorry. You are so easy to talk to; I wish there were more guys like you out there in the world." Mina sat up and looked into his eyes.

"I, er, that is, pardon my saying, but, I- er that is to say.." The guard stumbled, blushingly looking away from her.

"Yes?" Mina whispered into his ear, pulling herself closer.

"I HAVE A WIFE! And a kid. Sorry miss." He snaked himself out of her reach dropping her to the floor.

"Oh, I see." Mina sat down on the floor. Here goes Plan B. She took out her phone and went to camera mode. LOW BATTERY. It beeped before shutting down. _Agh! _She chucked the phone narrowly missing the guard. Plan C time. Mina took a deep breath, then screamed. "Help! Oh please stop! Let me go! Help! Guards! Guards! Please save me! Ra-" The guard threw his hands to cover her mouth.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" Mina continued to squirm. She could hear people coming. She pointed to the door. The guard gasped. "What do you want from me?" He whispered. She stared at him then pointed to the computer monitors. He glanced at them then let his hands drop. He walked over and unlocked the computers, then scribbled down various passwords and settings on a notepad.

"Now leave. I can handle the rest. Good day Brando." Mina said as she walked to the monitors and plopped down in the chair.

"Brady," hissed the guard as he turned to leave.

"Oh Brad!" Mina sung as she swiveled around to face him. "I have a husband too. And a daughter and a son. So don't call me, okeedokee!" She giggled as she turned back to the game and started pushing every button she needed.


	31. The Revelation

CHAPTER 31: The Revelation

Two days pasted quickly. Flora and Emylee barely spoke more than a word a day, if that. C.C. hadn't returned since the last encounter and that was okay with Flora. She needed time to think and no she was ready.

"Emylee?" Emylee jumped at the sound of Flora's voice and turned her head to meet her smile. "I've got to tell you something." Emylee turned her body and sat facing the gentle fairy. "I figure that you should hear my story since I heard yours. I am going to tell you all about me and the Winx and Alfea and Magix and anything else you want to know. Is that alright with you, Emylee?"

"I dunno, Flora, I think we should keep quiet and wait this all out. I doubt I will ever see any of that stuff anyway. And besides, I haven't finished my story yet. I kinda left a part out." Emylee shifted her weight and looked into her lap. She fidgeted and glanced around the room.

"Emylee, what is it? What's wrong?" Flora stood up slowly from her metallic bed. She took a step toward Emylee who immediately sprung up and backed against the wall. "Emylee? You're scaring me!" Flora crossed her arms and looked at the girl against the wall. Emylee started to cry as she looked up.

"I did it Flora! I did all of it! I swear I didn't mean to!" Emylee collapsed against the wall and burst into sobs. Flora stood unsure of what to do.

"Emylee, what did you do?" Emylee fell to the ground, grabbing it, clawing it, grinding her teeth.

"I….I…. I DID IT! I let her go! I knew about her and I let her go! She is out there because of me! It's all my fault! It's always been my fault… from the start…. I let her go…" Emylee drifted back it to sobs. Flora reached her hand out, and then pulled it back to cross her chest.

"Emylee, who did let go. You're scaring me. What happened?" Emylee wiped her face with her sleeve. She pulled her legs close to her chest and buried her head.

"You are going to hate me Flora. You are going to _hate _me." Flora bit her lip and crossed her arms tighter. "I haven't always been locked up here. C.C. and I made a deal, Flora. I…. I….. pretended to be somebody else to get out of this horrid place. But I shouldn't have. I tried to say something, but… she made me swear. She has her ways! She can be so scary when she wants to be. I feel so… so… horrible!" Flora caught her as she broke down again. She put her chin to rest on Emylee's head, deep in thought. She was trying to piece everything together. Why did C.C. want Emylee and Flora? Where did she play a part in all of this? And furthermore, what was all of this? None of it fit together. She felt Emylee's breathing steady, and her sobbing became quieter as it turned into light snoring. She rested Emylee on her bed and then sat back down in the middle of the room. There was no way she would sleep tonight.

Sitting in the cold damp room gives a girl things to think about. But nothing was more important than getting out of here, wherever here was. If only she knew where she was, and had some magic to use, she would free Emylee.

"Layla. Layla. LAYLA." Techna finally gave up trying to poke her sleeping friend, and instead tried the other approach, pushing her friend straight off the bed. Layla awoke with a thud and sat up to look at her attacker who was signaling her to remain quiet. She nodded her head to a sleeping Trista who rolled over in her bed, but remained silent.

Layla propped herself up on the bed next her friend and raised an eyebrow. Techna grabbed Layla's wrist and pulled her to the far corner of their prison room. Huddled, Techna began to spill.

"I think I have an idea of who our captor is." She widened her eyes and smirked proudly.

"Tech, I thought we already knew that? Trista told us all about Diamond and the Negaverse. Are you feeling okay?" Layla rached a hand out to feel Techna's forehead, which was promptly swatted away and given a scowl.

"Yeah, but HOW?" Techna nodded her head slowly and widened her eyes again. Layla squinted, trying to follow. "Let's go over all the facts we know." Techna pulled out a bunch of pieces of paper all of which had scribbles all over them. "Ami gave me these so I could think more clearly. It's no computer, but it'll do. First, our captor is Prince Diamond. His brother, Sapphire, and he are from the negaverse. They attacked Trista and her friends when they were younger to kidnap Rini, who had come from the future and whom I've met. Rini is the princess of Crystal Tokyo. Her parents were part of the original Sailor Scouts. But, how do we play a role?" Techna looked up to see Layla's slack face. She shook her head and continued. "I think that our part in this was no accident. It all played out way to perfectly for whoever is controlling all this. And I don't think it's Diamond or Captain Attitude. Just think, we were searching for Stella's mom. Somebody knew that. They knew we would come looking for your help at some point. They knew you were….at a low point in your life." Layla shifted, but didn't say anything. "I think they used that. Sapphire told you that you brought yourself here. I think he may be right. I think they probably promised you they could fix Nabu. I think you teleported yourself here, wherever here is. I don't think they have very much magic, if any at all. They can put dreams in our head while we are asleep, but what else have they done? They didn't take Trista, someone else did. And Ami was the one who turned me in. I think, that whatever is going on here, they aren't at full power. They have been using our weaknesses against us and fighting us from within."

"But what about our powers? Why can't we use them? And why is Ami a traitor? And who kidnapped Trista? Or Flora? And how the hell do we tie into ANY of this INSANITY?!" Layla leaned back, falling to the floor, spreading her arms and legs in exasperation. She missed Nabu.

"I was getting to most all of those before you cut me off. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Okay so let's say you brought yourself here? Why? That way, there would be a trail for someone to follow. Someone like us. Diamond left the crystal for us to use to find a way back to you. Here's the real kicker." Layla rolled her eyes. "How did he know that Roxy would recognize the crystal? And how did whoever gave that crystal to Mitzy know that she would know Roxy all these years later? Or that Roxy was really a fairy? And then there's Mitzi's story. I have a hunch that her producer or whatever was in on part of this and that she was forced by whoever that was into hiding for a reason. Like to protect the crystal?" Layla sat back up. Techna was on a roll now. Papers lay all over the floor. "I have a few theories as to how this all happened." She glanced at their sleeping cell mate, then back down at the papers strewn all which ways.

"Tech…." Layla shifted to prop herself onto her knees.

"Okay, so we know that Diamond can mess with people's minds. Like us with our dreams and in the past, Trista said that he tried to mind control Sailor Moon into a forced love. I think that those are his only powers he has left. I think somebody found a way to resurrect him, but only give him those specific powers. I've read about ways that people have tried to bring back the dead. Crazed theories of witchcraft or zombie like diseases or stones with special properties, a few even tried switching the brains of a live person with a dead one. Obviously none have ever worked. And even if one could bring these people back, how would one control what magic they have, and what they don't?" Layla rubbed her temples. "It would be much simpler to simply take away a living person's magic. People can do that, take magic away. I've read about something called an Avatar that can take a person's ability to bend the elements away. And another of an heir to a power who can give or block magic powers due to some age old curse. So here's my point. Ready?" Techna looked up to see a serious-faced Layla with wide eyes. Her head hurt from all the knowledge, but they, or at least Techna, was finally getting somewhere with this mess. She wished she knew how this person did it. If she knew, she could bring back her Nabu. _Stop! He isn't dead! At least, not that she knew of, not yet. _She nodded, ready for the big revelation.

"What if," She paused looking back to the mound of sheets rising and falling steadily in sleep. Layla looked over, too, wondering if any new dreams were being made that would help their yearning to understand or simply confuse them more. "somebody went back in time and simply prevented them from dying in the first place?"


End file.
